Reset
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 FanFic] Ini aneh, terbangun di suatu kamar asing dengan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Hingga bertemu seorang captain dan anggota kelompok nya yang—apa? JJ Project—Bnior Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Reset**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jaebum k.a. JB (GOT7)**

 **Park Jinyoung k.a. Junior k.a. Jung Ui Bong (GOT7)**

 **And others…**

 **Genre : Romance, parody, little fantasy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Reset** **ɷ Rin Rizawa**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFic] Ini aneh, terbangun di suatu kamar asing dengan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Hingga bertemu seorang captain dan anggota kelompok nya yang—apa? Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **.**

 **WARNING!** _ **TYPO**_ **BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

 **|prolog;|**

Pemuda itu berlari kencang, matanya tersorot ketakutan, tak berani menengok kebelakang, takut—takut jika pengejar sudah tepat berada di belakangnya.

Melompat, terjatuh, mengaduh, berlari kembali, terkena gesekan ranting—yang membuat lengan dan pipi nya tergores cukup dalam, karena jalan yang dia lewati cukup sempit dengan berbagai penghalang ranting disekitar.

Dia terus berlari, berlari, berlari, dan berlari.

"BERHENTI KAU BOCAH TENGIK, KAU TELAH DI JUAL OLEH IBU MU!"

 **DEG.**

Rasa sakit menjalar di ulu hati pemuda itu, mengingat sebuah fakta menyakitkan. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah dalam berlari, dia harus menjauh dari laki-laki botak berotot berwajah jelek itu. Dia tidak mau—memberikan tubuh nya.

Tidak akan.

"JUNG UI BONG!"

 **SRUK.**

"UWAAAAAAA—

 **DUG.**

UKH."

 **.**

 **|story begin;|**

 **.**

Rasa pusing menyerang pemuda itu, matanya terbuka sedikit, merasa terganggu dengan sinar yang datang. Tunggu—

Ini… dimana?

 **Srek.**

Gesekan bunyi terdengar, pemuda itu mencoba duduk, dan itu semakin membuat kepalanya sangat berat.

Dia baru menyadari jikalau kepalanya di perban.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Suara laki-laki, pemuda itu menoleh sebentar dengan menahan rasa sakit.

"Jangan dipaksakan," laki-laki itu menyimpan nampan yang berisi makanan, "berbaring lah."

"Kau—siapa?"

Dengan suara serak, pemuda itu bertanya.

"Aku? Aku Im Jaebum, aku dan teman ku menemukan mu di pinggir sungai dengan keadaan kepala mu berdarah, jadi ya kami membawa mu kesini," jelas lelaki itu—yang bernama Jaebum, "nama mu siapa?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, mengingat sesuatu—tapi nihil, tidak ada satupun yang dia ingat.

Jaebum yang bingung mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini diam akhirnya membuka suara, "Akan ku panggilkan Youngjae, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

Lalu Jaebum pergi begitu saja.

Youngjae? Siapa dia? Pemuda itu semakin berpikir keras, walau hasil nya tidak ada satupun kejadian yang dia ingat sebelum bangun.

 **.**

"Amnesia."

Pemuda itu mengeryit ketika laki-laki—yang bernama Youngjae itu menarik kesimpulan aneh.

Apa itu amnesia? Pikir pemuda itu.

"Hah… mungkin dikarenakan benturan keras," lanjut Youngjae, "tapi—apa kau mengingat nama mu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Dia tidak mengingat apapun," Jaebum mendesah keras, "kalau begitu, kita cari nama bagus untuk mu nanti, sekarang ayo makan."

Pemuda itu mengangguk ragu, dengan pelan dia membuka mulut nya.

"Eyy—Jaebum-captain, kau—"

"Diam Youngjae, kembali ke tempat mu."

Dengan tertawa, Youngjae keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu bingung kenapa Youngjae tertawa keras tapi… sudahlah.

"Makan pelan-pelan," Jaebum berkata dengan lembut, beda sekali saat mengusir Youngjae tadi, "dan setelah itu, kukenal kan kau dengan yang lain."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, memilih mengikuti apa yang di katakan Jaebum.

 **-0o0-**

Rasa penasaran menguasai pemuda itu, setelah selesai makan—yang tentu nya di _suapi_ oleh Jaebum, dia berjalan keluar ruangan sambil dituntun oleh Jaebum.

"Wah, apa itu pemuda yang kau bicarakan Youngjae?"

"Benar! Captain bahkan menuntun pemuda itu!"

Pemuda itu mengeryit ketika sudah keluar dari ruangan tadi, banyak orang dan suara yang sangat asing baginya.

"Diam," Jaebum menegur mereka dengan dingin, "dia kehilangan ingatan, dan seperti yang kalian sudah tahu, dia ditemukan dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan—"

"Captain! Captain! Apa berarti dia tidak ingat namanya?!"

Pemuda pendek dengan rambut pirang bertanya dengan semangat.

"Ya," Jaebum menyahut datar.

"Aku mengusulkan nama!" lanjut pemuda pirang itu, "bagaimana dengan Park Jinyoung?"

Pemuda berambut agak kemerahan memukul keras kepala si pirang itu, "Seenak nya saja kau."

Pemuda itu terdiam, memikirkan sebuah nama yang baru di ajukan tadi.

"Aku suka."

 **.**

"Jinyoung, aku akan memberi tahu tentang peraturan di kelompok kita!"

Orang yang bernama Jackson ini berkata dengan semangat, seakan dialah yang tahu segala nya tentang—yang katanya kelompok ini.

"Pertama, pemimpin kelompok ini adalah Jaebum-captain—ah kau harus memanggil nya captain, jika tidak kau tidak bisa hidup detik selanjutnya," Jackson terkikik di sela-sela penjelasannya.

"Kedua, karena kau masih baru dan apalagi fakta kau amnesia, tapi kau tetap harus bekerja, kau akan mendapat pekerjaan ringan di dalam markas, tidak apa-apa kan?" Jackson menatap Jinyoung dengan khawatir, takut membebani orang baru itu.

Jinyoung mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Tidak masalah."

"Terakhir, aku akan memperkenalkan kami semua!" lanjut Jackson.

"Jack, harus nya kau mengenalkan kita saat awal-awal," gerutu Youngjae.

"Diam kau," Jackson menatap sinis Youngjae yang berani-berani memotong pembicaraanya, "Nah, nama ku adalah Wang Jackson, terserah kau mau memanggil ku apa. Lalu dia Choi Youngjae," Jackson menunjuk orang disebelahnya, "Kim Yugyeom dan Kunpimook Bhuwakul—kau bisa memanggil dia Bambam," Jackson menunjuk dua orang di dekat dinding, "Mark Tuan," Jackson menunjuk orang di belakang Jinyoung, "kau pasti sudah tahu, Im Jaebum-captain," lanjut Jackson, menunjuk Jaebum di sudut ruangan.

"Selamat datang di sini~!" sahut Bambam sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh Yugyeom.

"Ano—apa aku boleh bertanya?" Jinyoung mengangkat tangannya ragu.

"Kau mau bertanya apa," tanpa disangka-sangka Mark menjawab sambil memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang.

Tanpa merasa terganggu, Jinyoung bertanya dengan wajah polos, "Ini… dimana ya? Aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa di temukan di sungai—seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jaebum-captain."

Semua nya tampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung dengan bahasa yang sederhana.

"Jackson, kau berkata kalau dia di temukan di pinggir sungai _itu_ kan?" tanya Youngjae, mulai menggunakan otak jenius nya.

Jackson mengangguk.

"Bukan kah—"

"Jinyoung, kembali ke kamar."

Perkataan Youngjae diputus oleh Jaebum, seakan menutupi sesuatu kenyataan yang harus di ketahui oleh Jinyoung.

"Captain—" Youngjae menatap Jaebum tidak percaya, seakan apa yang dia pikirkan sedari tadi itu benar.

"Diam Youngjae," Jaebum menatap sinis Youngja, "cepat Jinyoung."

Jinyoung menganggu kikuk, lalu menuruti perintah Jaebum.

 **BLAM.**

"Jangan ada yang memberitahu perihal sungai itu ataupun lainnya," Jaebum menatap tegas kelima orang di ruangan itu, "terutama kalian—Jackson, Youngjae."

"Baik~" Semua nya menyahut dengan datar—ya walaupun wajah Youngjae aneh seakan bersemangat.

Iya, bersemangat karena tahu captain nya itu sudah tidak memiliki hati yang beku lagi.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung memandang kosong tembok didepannya, pikiran kosong yang baru diisi sekilas kejadian dan pernyataan tadi.

Sungai ya…

Dia penasaran…

Apalagi tentang siapa dirinya…

 **.**

" _Aakkhh!"_

" _Diam kau anak haram!"_

" _Ku—kumohon—berhenti—akkhh!"_

 **.**

 **DEG**

Mata Jinyoung terbuka lebar, sekilas kejadian asing masuk kedalam pikirannya itu. Dengan reflek tangannya langsung memegang kepalanya dengan erat, kepalanya pusing, sangat.

"Siapa… orang itu …?"

Mata nya terpejam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dikepalanya itu.

"Jinyoung… kau kenapa?"

"A—ah," dengan cepat Jinyoung melepas tangan nya dari kepalanya sendiri, "Jaebum-captain …"

"Panggil Jaebum saja, Jinyoungie," Jaebum tersenyum tipis, namun tatapannya masih tajam menatap Jinyoung, "kau tadi kenapa?"

Jinyoung _gelabakan_ , "Ak—aku merasa tidak enak jika hanya aku yang memanggil Jaebum saja—apa aku boleh memanggil mu—kak Jaebum?" tanya Jinyoung, "la—lalu tadi aku tidak kenapa-kenapa …"

Jaebum mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa," matanya menyipit, "kau terlihat kesakitan tadi Jinyoung …"

"Tap—tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Jangan berbohong kepaku Park Jinyoung, walau kau orang baru disini dan orang yang aku dan Jackson selamatkan, kau tetap harus mematuhi diriku," potong Jaebum tegas.

Jinyoung menghela nafas, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Jadi, kau tadi kenapa Jinyoungie," Jaebum berjalan mendekati Jinyoung dan berkata dengan nada halus.

"Ak—aku mendapat bayangan aneh—ada seseorang yang disiksa oleh seorang perempuan—tapi aku tidak mengerti, kak," Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dengan rasa ingin tahu, berharap Jaebum tahu sesuatu.

Jaebum berpikir sebentar, "Apa kau melihat seseorang yang disiksa itu?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Tapi tidak terlalu jelas …"

Sebenar nya Jaebum sudah langsung tahu maksud dari cerita Jinyoung tadi—tapi lebih baik dia diam dulu.

"Sudahlah Jinyoungie, sekarang kau tidur saja, nanti saat jam makan siang aku akan membangunkan mu,"

Jaebum tersenyum! Mengusap rambut Jinyoung! Bahkan berbicara dengan kalimat yang panjang! Ini sebuah rekor untuk seorang Im Jaebum! Atau apa dunia akan berakhir dengan cepat karena fenomena ini?!

Itulah pikiran kelima sosok yang tengah mengintip dan menguping sedari tadi dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu.

 **-0o0-**

Keesokan hari nya, semua berjalan seperti biasa, hanya sedikit berbeda karena mereka mendapat anggota baru.

Tapi… ada sesuatu yang mengganggu kelima orang di tempat ini.

Untuk mereka, ini cukup mengerikan—tidak, sangat mengerikan.

Seorang Im Jaebum yang mereka kenal sangat—keras—tahan banting—dan lumayan anti bekerja dalam markas—dalam artian dia suka bekerja lapangan—itu tersenyum dan bekerja didalam markas?!

"Sepertinya Jinyoung membuat Jaebum-captain berubah," bisik Bambam.

"Benar perkiraan ku, Jaebum-captain jatuh cinta kepada Jinyoung!" lanjut Youngjae.

"Tapi apa kalian yakin?"—Yugyeom.

"Bodoh! Liat saja kelakuan Jaebum-captain, ckck benar-benar diluar dugaan," sahut Jackson berbisik.

"Tapi setidaknya kita beruntung, dengan datang nya Jinyoung, Jaebum-captain bisa sedikit jinak," ucap Mark datar.

"AKU MENDENGAR KALIAN BODOH, CEPAT BEKERJA!"

Terikan membahana dari seorang Im Jaebum membuat langsung lima makhluk itu beranjak dari sudut ruangan dengan raut wajah panik—

Iya panik, sangat gawat jika Im Jaebum mengamuk dan—

Mengeluarkan sedikit _kekuatan_ nya.

 **.**

Jinyoung mengeryit mendengar suara ribut diluar, dia baru saja selesai mencuci piring sarapan mereka tadi, dia berjalan kearah Jaebum yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kak Jaebum, ada apa?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan muka polos.

Jaebum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jinyoung, dia tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya keributan kecil oleh mereka."

Jinyoung mengangguk paham, "Ngomong-ngomong kak, kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan kelompok ini? aku sangat penasaran!" tanya Jinyoung excited.

Jaebum berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya, mengingat jadwal yang harus ia lakukan hari ini, setelah ingat dia kosong sampai jam makan siang akhirnya dia menyuruh Jinyoung duduk di meja makan mereka saja.

"Jadi, yang kita lakukan seperti biasa, patroli, mengumpulkan makanan dan minuman, bekerja, melawan monster, mengumpulkan informasi—"

"Tunggu kak!" Jinyoung memajukan tangannya, menahan omongan Jaebum, "apa maksudnya melawan monster? Memang ini dunia apa?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jaebum terdiam sebentar, dia memikirkan bahasa yang mudah dipahami untuk seukuran Jinyoung yang kehilangan ingatan.

"Ini adalah dunia yang jika kau beruntung, kau akan mempunyai kekuatan, baik itu sihir, akal, fisik, dan lain sebagainya. Disini yang mempunyai kekuatan dari dulu adalah aku, Mark, Jackson, dan Youngjae," jawab Jaebum, "tapi tentunya, di dunia seperti ini pasti banyak monster, dan kita adalah kelompok yang membunuh beberapa monster yang berani menganggu kedamaian dunia, yang melanggar perjanjian jutaan tahun silam juga—"

"Kak, aku tidak mengerti," Jinyoung merengut, "lalu, berarti Yugyeom dan Bambam tidak punya kekuatan?" tebak Jinyoung.

"Yeah, tapi mereka berlatih bela diri, dan beberapa sihir dasar," Jaebum melirik Jinyoung, "jika nanti kau siap, kau juga akan berlatih seperti mereka."

Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi—ada yang masih aku tidak mengerti," ujar Jinyoung, alis nya berkerut, tengah mengingat sesuatu dengan keras.

"Apa itu Jinyoungie?"

"Aku, sebenarnya siapa aku?"

 **-0o0-**

Jackson dan Mark kali ini bertugas untuk patroli disekitar hutan perbatasan, mata mereka bergerak liar melihat sekitar, menatap tajam sekecil apapun gerakan itu, walau itu gerakan gesekan daun.

Mark mendudukkan dirinya di tumpukan daun kering, "Jackson-a, aku capek," keluh nya.

Jackson menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu beristirahat sebentar lah Mark, aku akan melihat sebentar dulu."

Mark mengangguk pelan, dia menutup matanya dan mengusap dahi yang penuh akan peluh, tadi mereka sempat melawan tujuh monster yang sudah dikalahkan—tentunya.

"Kau masih capek, Markie."

Mark membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip siapa yang berbicara, "Sedikit."

Sambil menyenderkan punggungnya disebelah—ukhum—kekasihnya, Jackson menatap Mark khawatir, "Benar? Tadi kau terlalu mengeluarkan banyak energi."

Mark menghiraukan Jackson sejenak, tangannya mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk tabung pipih kecil, di taruh nya benda itu di tangan, sambil menyatukan kedua telapak nya, mata nya terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

" _Healing_."

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari tubuh Mark, tidak lama, hanya sekitar lima detik, lalu setelah itu matanya menatap Jackson yang terus saja melihat Mark khawatir.

Dengan tersenyum, Mark berkata, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Mandu~"

 **.**

Bambam menoleh kearah Youngjae, yang entah kenapa terus melihat kearah selatan dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ada apa Youngjae?"

Youngjae melirik, "Memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kau terlalu sering menggunakan otak jenius mu itu," decih Bambam, dia merengut kesal, "aku ingin-ingin-ingiiin sekali mempunyai kekuatan—seperti kalian," desis Bambam, dia bersender ke pohon dibelakangnya.

"Malah," Youngjae menyahut, "aku ingin seperti kalian, Bambam."

"Seperti aku dan Yugyeom?!" Bambam tersentak sedikit, "kenapa? Di dunia kalian itu—lebih nyaman."

Youngjae tertawa hambar, "Nyaman kau bilang? Di mana di dunia ini—ancaman terbunuh bisa datang kapan saja jika kau lengah, apalagi yang tidak memiliki kekuatan," mata sipit nya kembali melirik kebelakang, "berbeda dengan dunia mu, walau penuh kenaifan, kesombongan, dan sifat buruk lainnya—tapi dunia kalian lebih terasa aman dari ancaman monster-monster sialan itu."

Bambam mengangguk, "Prepepsi orang berbeda-beda," sanggahnya.

"Kau masih saja tidak mau kalah, Bambam," Youngjae tertawa, "apa kau berniat kembali, ke dunia mu?"

"Mungkin," Bambam tersenyum misterius, diambilnya sebilah pedang dari punggungnya, kakinya terangkat—berdiri, "setelah waktunya tiba."

Youngjae kembali tertawa, "Kau begitu semangat melihat monster itu Bambam," Youngjae ikut berdiri, menyiapkan beberapa senjata, "waktu akan membunuh mu…" desisnya dingin.

 **.**

Yugyeom—sebagai yang paling muda diantara mereka, setiap dua kali seminggu akan melakukan pekerjaan ringan dan belajar beberapa ilmu, biasanya dia melakukan ini bersama Bambam, tapi sekarang Bambam sedang ada jadwal patlori di daerah tenggara, jadi dia bersama—anggota baru, Park Jinyoung, tidak lupa dibelakangnya ada Jaebum yang entah mengapa membuat Yugyeom agak takut.

"C—captain," cicit Yugyeom, "kenapa—kalian—"

"Jinyoung sama seperti dirimu, Yugyeom," Jaebum memotong kalimat Yugyeom, "jadi dia juga harus mempelajari ilmu di dunia ini."

Yugyeom mengangguk mengerti, "Ta—tapi bukan itu maksud ku, captain—"

Jinyoung menatap bergantian Yugyeom dan Jaebum yang berdebat, Yugyeom yang gemetar ketakutan dan Jaebum melawannya hanya dengan tatapan mengitimidasi dan suara tegas nya.

Apa Yugyeom merasa tidak nyaman jika Jaebum ada disini?

Itulah kesimpulan Jinyoung dapatkan setelah melihat keduanya terdiam selama dua menit.

"Kak, aku rasa jika hanya kami berdua saja untuk belajar—akan lebih baik, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jinyoung hati-hati.

Jaebum tersentak, mata tajamnya melihat Jinyoung dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar markas. Entah kemana.

"K—kak Jinyoung, kau hebat!" puji Yugyeom tiba-tiba.

"E—eh hebat apa nya?" tanya Jinyoung bingung, "ngomong-ngomong kau membaca apa?"

"Ah, ini tentang sejarah dunia ini, kak. Sampai sekarang aku baru membaca setengah nya, ini sangat tebal," keluh Yugyeom, menunjukkan buku yang ia sengajakan terbiar tergeletak di atas lantai itu—sungguh, ketebalan buku nya tidak main-main!

"Hee—lalu menurut mu aku lebih baik membaca yang mana dulu?" tanya Jinyoung, mengerucutkan bibir nya bingung.

"Lebih baik kau belajar tulisannya dulu, kak," jawab Yugyeom, ia berdiri mengambil beberapa buku dari rak, "ini mungkin bisa membantu, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa bertanya kepada ku, kak," ujar Yugyeom, memberikan lima buku kepada Jinyoung.

Tangan Jinyoung membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku yang bertuliskan angka satu yang familiar bagi dirinya, dan ia juga menemukan huruf-huruf familiar.

"Yugyeom, ini dinamakan tulisan apa? Aku merasa mengenalnya," Jinyoung menunjuk tulisan berbentuk '방' itu.

Yugyeom mendekat, lumayan lama berpikir untuk menjelaskan kepada Jinyoung.

"Ini bernama hangul, kak, tentu saja kakak mengetahui nya karena kau sama seperti aku—hehe," tawa Yugyeom pelan.

"Hangul? Sama seperti kau? Maksud nya?" tanya Jinyoung, dia belum mengerti.

"Emm," Yugyeom berpikir lebih keras lagi, dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Jaebum yang mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela luar—sungguh, itu mengerikan! Karena sudah mendapat perintah dari Jaebum, jangan memberi tahu identitas dan sungai itu kepada Jinyoung dulu, biarlah dia mengetahui nya sendiri walau itu memerlukan waktu yang lama. Tapi—tetap saja dia harus menjelaskan apa.

Melihat Yugyeom berpikir cukup lama membuat Jinyoung tidak enak, dia seperti merepotkan orang lain.

"Ya sudah Yugyeom, biar aku pikirkan sendiri saja nanti," putus Jinyoung, menarik kembali buku tadi.

Yugyeom sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Jinyoung, namun setelahnya dia menghela nafas dan memilih kembali kepada kegiatannya—mari—membaca—buku—sejarah—setebal—15—cm—itu.

Jinyoung mengerutkan dahi nya, berpikir keras dengan tulisan familiar di depan nya. Membolak-balik kan halaman untuk menemukan yang bisa ia pahami.

Nihil.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia pahami—dari lima buka yang diberikan Yugyeom.

Walau ada beberapa gambar, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mendukung untuk Jinyoung mengerti.

Jaebum yang melihat itu dari luar menghela nafas, seperti nya harus pelan-pelan.

 **.**

Malam nya, disaat waktu beristirahat tiba, Jinyoung terdiam melihat tulisan-tulisan familiar di buku yang baru saja dia ambil—ada beberapa petunjuk gambar, gambaran tentang makhluk yang bentuk nya sama seperti dirinya.

Kembali mendesah lesu, dia menaruh buku di rak kecil samping tempat tidur, merebah kan diri—namun mata tidak tertutup, dia berpikir … tulisan itu.

' _Ini bernama hangul, kak, tentu saja kakak mengetahui nya karena kau sama seperti aku—hehe,'_

Perkataan Yugyeom terlewat di pikiran Jinyoung—membuat Jinyoung berpikir kembali.

Sama seperti Yugyeom?

Berarti Jinyoung itu berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Yugyeom?

Otak Jinyoung kembali berpikir—berpikir—dan berpikir, seakan memaksa sesuatu untuk mengingat.

"Jinyoung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jinyoung tersentak, menoleh mencari asal suara—setelah menemukan, kembali kaget melihat Jaebum yang mengintip dari jendela luar.

"K—kak, apa yang kak Jaebum lakukan?" Jinyoung mengontrol paru-paru nya.

"Patlori," jawab Jaebum dari luar, sedetik kemudian sudah ada di depan Jinyoung, "kau mengapa terduduk seperti itu, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung baru sadar, karena terlalu berpikir keras dia tidak sadar sudah mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku—berpikir kak, hehehe," Jinyoung tersenyum kaku, "patlori? Apa selalu di lakukan?"

Jaebum mengangguk, "Sudah ada jadwal nya, tapi kau belum mendapatkan nya karena kau masih awal di sini, Jinyoung."

"Aku ingin," Jinyoung tanpa sadar mengembungkan pipi nya kesal, "ah—kak, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Jaebum mengangguk, sebelum menutup mata selama lima detik lalu terbuka kembali.

"Bertanya apa, Jinyoung?"

"Yugyeom itu—sama seperti aku? Aku itu apa? Yugyeom itu apa? Apa berarti Yugyeom tidak sama seperti kalian juga?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan nada polos, mata nya terus menatap mata tajam Jaebum, yang terus menatap Jinyoung seakan menusuk setiap sudut tubuh Jinyoung—namun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Cukup lama, Jaebum terdiam, "Ya."

"Lalu, Yugyeom berasal dari mana?"

"Dia, tepat nya dia dan Bambam juga sama seperti kau, di temukan di tempat kau juga di temukan."

"Eh?"

 **-0o0-**

Pagi nya, Jinyoung menjadi pendiam, bahkan tidak membalas sapaan pagi dari yang lain.

Percakapan Jinyoung dengan Jaebum berhenti begitu saja saat tadi malam, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala nya.

Bahkan—tadi malam dia kembali bermimpi aneh, tentang seorang anak lelaki yang mirip diri nya tengah—di siksa oleh seseorang berambut panjang dan berwajah norak.

Apa itu?

Mark memperhatikan Jinyoung terus-menerus, matanya fokus dengan setiap gerakan di tubuh Jinyoung, baik itu gerakan raut muka, rambut, tangan, dan lain nya.

Cukup lama, akhirnya Mark menghela nafas, memutuskan kontak nya dengan Jinyoung.

"Captain, kita perlu bicara sebentar," bisik Mark, tepat disebelah Jaebum.

Jaebum yang sedari tadi juga curiga akhirnya mengangguk setuju, meninggalkan anggota lain tetap dalam menikmati sarapan nya. Kedua orang yang tertua di kelompok ini pergi ke arah dapur.

"Dia—mulai mengingat," ujar Mark.

Tentu tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi, siapa itu 'dia'?

"Apa saja?" dengan cepat Jaebum membalas.

"Dia—di siksa oleh seorang perempuan?" Mark berkata kurang yakin, "begitu lah yang ku kira-kira, dia juga memikirkan perkataan mu tadi malam seperti nya."

Jaebum mengangguk mengerti, tidak kaget jika Mark mengetahui kejadian tadi malam walaupun saat itu ia sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau masih mengingat hangul kan?" tanya Jaebum.

Mark menggeleng, "Tapi kurasa Youngjae masih mengingat nya."

"Beritahu dia, aku perintahkan untuk mengajari Jinyoung seharian ini."

Mark mengangguk, dia menutup mata nya, tidak sampai dua detik, mata nya kembali terbuka.

"Sudah, captain."

 **.**

Jinyoung menatap Youngjae tidak mengerti.

"Hehe," Youngjae tersenyum tidak jelas, "aku di perintahkan captain untuk mengajari mu, Jinyoung~ mungkin melihat kau kesusahan belajar ya," tebak Youngjae.

Jinyoung mengangguk kaku, "Ya, kemarin aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Youngjae mengangguk-angguk, dia mengucapkan beberapa kata asing, lalu muncul lah cahaya yang menampilkan huruf-huruf yang familiar bagi nya.

"Kita mulai dari kata dasar—ah pertama, ini adalah hangul, sebuah huruf dari tanah kelahiran kau dan Yugyeom—eh—iya benar," Youngjae berpikir sejenak, "aku sangat yakin kau merasa familiar, 'kan? Sebenar nya juga kita di sini memakai bahasa yang sama—hanya saja tulisan nya beda, bisa dibilang begitu," lanjut Youngjae, masih berpikir.

Jinyoung mengangguk semangat.

Youngjae tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu kita mulai—"

 **.**

Keadaan sekarang—sore, sepi, dan hanya Jinyoung di markas, yang lain tengah berpatlori sebentar.

Jinyoung berjalan riang sambil membawa buku karena sudah ada beberapa kata yang sudah ia mengerti, gerak jalan nya tidak menentu. Tiba-tiba—

 **PRANG.**

Tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan gelas hingga pecah—cukup lama terdiam dan dengan tubuh gemetar dia langsung berteriak dan menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang.

"ARGHH—ARGHHH—AKHH—UUGHH—AAAAGGGHH—"

Jinyoung berteriak, kesakitan, meremas surai nya kencang, bola mata nya terlihat hampir terbalik.

"AAAAARRGGHHHHH—"

Dan selanjutnya, Jinyoung jatuh pingsan di atas pecahan-pecahan gelas itu, membiarkan tubuhnya berdarah—mengalir.

 **|tbc;|**

TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH RIN! /SEMBUNYI/

' _STOP STOP IT_ ' PASTI RIDA EONNI NANYAIN LAGI, MIANHAEEEE

Terinspirasi dari lagu Reset—OST School 2015 ^_^

Rin memperkirakan ini hanya three-shoot, tenang saja ^_^

 **Mind to review?** Review anda akan sangat membuat Rin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita /smile with Jinyoung/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Reset**

 **GOT7's member**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **GOT7 © JYP •** **Reset** **© Rin Rizawa**

 **Ini aneh, terbangun di suatu kamar asing dengan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Hingga bertemu seorang captain dan anggota kelompok nya yang—apa?**

 **|chapter2;|**

Jinyoung terbangun lima belas menit setelah terjatuh, dia mencoba berdiri namun tidak bisa—tapi tetap dia berusaha, hingga akhirnya dia terduduk, dan baru menyadari kalau pipi, bahu, lengan dan telapak tangan, semua nya berdarah, bahkan ada serpihan gelas yang masih menancap di kulit nya itu.

Tatapannya kosong, dia seperti baru menyadari sesuatu—serpihan-serpihan itu keluar dengan sendirinya, bahkan lukanya menutup, dan menyisakan tidak ada luka satu pun.

"Ah—"

Bibir Jinyoung bergetar, tangannya mengepal.

"Aku mengerti …"

 **-0o0-**

"Jackson Wang dan Mark Wang sudah pulang!"

Seruan Jackson begitu terdengar di dalam markas, lalu selanjutnya ada teriakan yang begitu mengenaskan—yang tentunya juga adalah suara Jackson.

"Mark, kenapa kau perlu menghajar ku?!" seru Jackson tidak terima, oh liat bahkan langsung ada lebam ungu di lengan atas Jackson.

"Apa maksud mu dengan Mark Wang? Aku adalah—Mark Tuan!"

"Apa itu masalah, Markie?"

Sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, Jackson menggoda Mark.

"Hentikan bodoh!"

Mark beranjak pergi dengan muka memerah, percuma saja jika dia melanjutkan perdebatan, karena nanti dia yang akan mati kutu oleh kata-kata manis menggelikan dari mulut Jackson itu—walau harus di akui entah kenapa Mark terdiam.

"Eh, Jinyoung?"

Mark melihat Jinyoung menatap kosong pecahan-pecahan gelas di lantai—Mark beramsumsi jikalau Jinyoung baru saja memecahkan gelas itu.

"JINYOUNG!"

Detik selanjut nya Mark sudah ada di depan Jinyoung—yang tentu nya pecahan-pecahan itu juga sudah menghilang. Mark menatap Jinyoung dalam-dalam sambil memegang kedua bahu nya erat.

"Mark, ada apa?" Jackson langsung ke sumber suara saat mendengar Mark berteriak.

"Jinyoung! Kau bisa dengar aku! Hey! Berkedip lah! Jinyoung!"

Jackson sedikit bergetar—dia merasakan _dé javu_ , tapi dia langsung bergerak cepat, menuju Jaebum dan yang lain nya.

Mark memejam kan mata nya, tangan kiri nya berada di kening Jinyoung, namun yang di dapatkan adalah—tidak ada, tidak ada gambaran apapun.

Membuka matanya, Mark menatap mata Jinyoung, yang terlihat kering karena benar-benar belum berkedip, tatapannya kosong—dia seperti mati beku, tapi dada nya masih bernafas.

"Maaf kan aku Jinyoung—dan captain, aku harus melakukan ini," desis Mark, tangan nya diletak kan di kedua mata Jinyoung, mulut nya mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh.

"ARGH."

Jinyoung berteriak—keras, dia langsung terjatuh lunglai, Mark bisa melihat jelas Jinyoung menekan kuat kedua matanya.

" _Apagar_ [1]," desis Mark, dan seketika itu juga Jinyoung berhenti berteriak dan terjatuh pingsan.

"Maaf kan aku Jinyoung … captain …"

"Mark, apa yang terjadi—"

Jaebum terhenti saat melihat Jinyoung yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai sana, mata tajam nya terlihat marah menatap Mark meminta penjelasan.

"Sebentar captain, aku akan menjelaskan nya, tapi kita urus Jinyoung terlebih dahulu," ujar Mark hati-hati, dia kembali mengucapkan beberapa kata dan tubuh Jinyoung terangkat sendiri, mengantarkan dirinya ke kamar Jinyoung.

"Youngjae," Mark memanggil Youngjae yang baru saja datang sambil terengah-engah—dibelakang nya ada Jackson, Yugyeom, dan Bambam, "ambil kan handuk dan air hangat, cepat."

 **.**

Youngjae meletakkan handuk hangat itu di kedua mata Jinyoung, sedangkan Mark dan Jaebum berada di depan pintu ruangan.

"Aku mencoba memasuki pikiran nya—tapi tidak bisa," Mark menghela nafas, "ku melihat mata nya kering—merah—urat-urat nya terlihat," Mark berhenti sebentar, dia berpikir sebentar, "maka dari itu aku memakai _dolor_ untuk membuat dia pingsan sesaat," jelas Mark.

" _Dolor_ itu menyakitkan Mark! Apalagi untuk manusia biasa seperti Jinyoung, kau harus nya hanya memakai _dolor leve_!" ucap Youngjae, sedikit kesal.

"Maaf," Mark membalas Youngjae datar.

"Padahal kita hanya meninggalkan dia tiga puluh menit," Bambam menggigit pisau nya, berpikir, "captain, apa keputusan mu?"

Sama—Jaebum terdiam, tangan nya mengusap dagu nya, gestur orang berpikir.

"Kita—" Jaebum melirik ke arah sang topik pembicaraan, "tunggu dia bangun."

Semua nya menatap satu objek—seseorang yang datang misterius ke kehidupan mereka, seseorang yang kehilangan ingatan, seseorang yang mereka anggap sebagai—manusia bumi.

Bisa dibilang, bumi dan dunia ini berbeda dimensi. Seperti—dunia ini adalah sisi lain dari bumi yang sebenar nya. Disaat bumi heboh dengan ke-munafikan para pemimpin dunia, disini heboh dengan monster-monster nakal yang melanggar perjanjian terus-menerus.

Sekitar sepuluh juta tahun yang lalu, perjanjian antara manusia dan monster sudah dibuat, kedamaian adalah kata yang tepat untuk perjanjian itu. Di kecualikan untuk makhluk yang setengah manusia dan monster—walau itu hal yang sangat lah langka.

Jackson menggigit bibir nya, kadang matanya melihat Jaebum—Jinyoung—Jaebum—Jinyoung, seakan memeriksa keduanya terus-menerus.

Dia hanya berpikir hal yang mengganggu sampai sekarang.

"Urgh …"

Suara geraman, reflek semuanya mendekat dua senti, berharap benar jika Jinyoung akan bangun.

"Apa … ini …"

Tangan nya bergerak, menyingkirkan handuk yang menghalangi mata nya, setelah itu dia berusaha duduk—walau hasil nya nihil, dia tidak bisa duduk. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan gerakan Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung, jangan di paksakan," baru saja Youngjae sadar dari kekagetan nya, dia membantu Jinyoung tetap berada di posisi tidur.

"Youngjae …" suara serak Jinyoung memanggil, "apa yang terjadi …"

"Kau terjatuh," Jaebum yang menjawab, dia berjalan mendekati Jinyoung yang membalas menatap Jaebum bingung, "apa yang terjadi hingga kau terdiam beberapa saat, Jinyoung?"

Pertanyaan Jaebum tegas, seakan harus dijawab dengan benar.

Jinyoung terdiam, berpikir apa yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Entah lah kak … aku merasa jika dunia saat itu berhenti … terjebak di ruang gelap … disiksa …?" jawab Jinyoung kurang yakin, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum, "tapi saat kejadian itu, sangatlah menyenangkan ~"

 **-0o0-**

Sudah 45 hari Jinyoung dibina—dilatih untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. Mengecewakan nya Jinyoung sampai sekarang juga tidak mengingat apapun—menjadikan dia seperti bayi besar yang kuat.

Ah pengandaian yang aneh.

Jinyoung melatih kekuatan pedang nya, yang sudah sangat bagus untuk dirinya yang pemula dan baru belajar beberapa hari, bahkan Jackson sang ahli pedang di kelompok ini juga ikut terkagum dengan bakat Jinyoung.

Setelah itu, Jinyoung melatih gerakan tubuh nya—bisa dikatakan bela diri, ini juga sangat bagus, membuat Mark yang melatih nya juga ikut terkagum.

Lalu untuk belajar akan dunia ini, Youngjae juga ikut terkagum karena Jinyoung mempelajari nya dengan cepat, berbeda dengan dua maknae mereka yang masih belajar, dalam tiga puluh hari Jinyoung sudah mempelajari semuanya.

Terakhir—sihir dasar, Jaebum yang mengajari nya, Jinyoung juga belajar dengan cepat walau sampai sekarang dia baru bisa ⅔ menguasai nya.

"Eh—latihan lapangan?" Jinyoung menggigit roti nya—mengunyah nya—menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Youngjae yang tadi baru memberitahu akan perihal latihan lapangan.

"Ya, kau akan terjun langsung ke zona kuning, zona itu bisa berbahaya—bisa tidak, kita akan memulai nya jam dua nanti," jelas Youngjae, memberikan _wink_ kepada Jinyoung bermaksud untuk membujuk—atau memaksa Jinyoung harus ikut.

"Oke," Jinyoung melempar roti itu ke mulut nya, dia mengunyah dengan cepat, "apa aku boleh istirahat sebentar?"

"Tentu, waktu nya masih tiga jam lagi untuk kau latihan," ucap Youngjae, setelah itu dia pamit untuk patroli di daerah kota.

Jinyoung meminum cepat air bening yang disediakan, mata nya sudah tidak terkesan polos—bahkan sekarang terkesan tegas, walau masih tersirat kepoloson akan dunia ini.

"Aku mengantuk," keluh Jinyoung pelan, dia meremas pelan surai nya.

Oh tidak, bayangan itu kembali datang.

Jinyoung menutup kedua matanya erat, dia memilih untuk berjalan ke arah kamarnya—dia berjalan cepat, tidak ingin membuang waktu.

 **BRUK.**

Jinyoung merebahkan diri, memegang kepala nya erat.

Biarlah dia beristirahat sebentar.

 **.**

Dua jam selanjutnya, Jinyoung terbangun, matanya tertutup walau posisi tubuhnya sudah duduk.

 **Tok—tok—**

Jinyoung membuka matanya cepat, dia langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan.

"Eh, kak Jaebum ada apa?"

"Kau sudah diberitahu perihal latihan lapangan, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sekarang siap-siap lah, kita berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi."

Jinyoung hanya diam mengangguk, ia tidak menutup pintunya—malah membiarkan terbuka dan dia akan melakukan persiapan.

Untuk pertama kali nya dia akan keluar dari wilayah markas mereka.

Jinyoung hanya diam-diam menyeringai.

 **-0o0-**

Bambam dan Yugyeom hanya terbengong melihat pemandangan didepan nya.

"Kak Jinyoung … _daebak,_ " desis Yugyeom.

"Aku merasa kecil," balas Bambam.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka menonton latihan lapangan Jinyoung di zona kuning—kebetulan ada empat monters level medium, dan … Jinyoung menghabisi mereka semua dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Ini menyenangkan!"

Seruan Jinyoung terdengar, tubuh nya meloncat-loncat senang, tidak peduli di tubuhnya terdapat cipratan darah dari empat monster itu.

"Ini terlalu cepat untuk nya," ujar Youngjae berbisik kepada Jaebum, memandang Jinyoung khawatir.

"Ya, tapi itulah bakat nya, kita tetap harus mengajari nya," balas Jaebum, "sangat pelan."

Jinyoung masih meloncat gembira, dia lalu menghampiri Jackson dan Mark.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku ada yang kurang?"

Mark tersenyum kaku menanggapi nya, "Bagus, tapi ada beberapa saat kau ada celah monster untuk membunuh mu, nanti kami akan ajarkan lagi."

Jinyoung mendesah kesal, "Oke, aku akan berusaha!"

Jackson masih terdiam menatap Jinyoung, wajah nya sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa benar … kau orang itu?"

 **.**

"Kak, aku ingin bertanya, boleh kah?" ijin Jinyoung kepada Jaebum, kini mereka berdua tengah duduk berdua di depan markas.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, Jinyoungie?"

"Aku memang sudah membacanya dibuku dan dijelaskan oleh Youngjae, tapi—apa itu moitié[2]?" tanya Jinyoung.

Jaebum melihat Jinyoung dalam-dalam, manusia yang begitu sempurna dimatanya itu begitu banyak misteri.

"Moitié —bisa dikatakan seperti manusia setengah monster, monster setengah manusia, biasanya adalah anak dari pasangan hidup seorang monster dan manusia, atau bisa saja anak dari sepasang hidup moitié," Jaebum terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu, "tapi hal itu sangatlah jarang, di dunia ini."

Jinyoung memangut mengerti, tapi dahinya kembali berkerut. Jaebum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu, manusia bumi didepan nya ini begitu berpikir kritis, setiap hari pasti ada pertanyaan.

"Ada apa lagi, Jinyoungie?" Jaebum bertanya dengan sabar menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya dari si manusia bumi.

"Bolehkah kak—aku mengunjungi sungai yang dulu pernah kau menemukan aku, itu?" pinta Jinyoung.

Air muka Jaebum langsung mengeras, namun lima detik selanjutnya kembali melembut. Membuat Jinyoung ketakutan sesaat.

"Apa alasan mu untuk pergi kesana, Jinyoung?" tanya Jaebum tegas.

"Aku—ingin melihat nya, aku ingin kesana, walau masih sangat sedikit yang bisa kuingat hingga sekarang, tapi kak—" Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dalam-dalam, "aku mohon!"

Kembali, Jaebum terdiam, menatap lamat-lamat Jinyoung yang tengah menumpukan tangannya didahi, memohon kepada Jaebum.

"Aku akan membawa mu kesana—jika kau siap, Jinyoung," putus Jaebum.

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum kecewa—namun dia tahu, Jaebum pasti berpikir panjang dalam waktu singkat, tadi.

"Aku mengerti kak," ucap Jinyoung, matanya kini kembali menatap langit bewarna hitam berhias bintang, "aku—tidak sabar."

"Semakin kau tidak sabar, semakin lama kau akan siap."

 **-0o0-**

"Aku juga ingin ikut ke kota," pinta Jinyoung, disaat makan pagi pada hari ke enam puluh dia berada di dunia ini.

Semua nya saling berpandangan—kecuali Jaebum yang masih tenang memakan sarapan mereka.

"Apa gerangan kau meminta itu, Jinyoung?" tanya Youngjae.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia," jawab Jinyoung cepat dan yakin.

"Dua jam saja," ujar Jaebum tiba-tiba, membuat pandangan protes dari Mark maupun Jackson.

"Captain, kita sudah sepakat bukan—"—Jackson.

"Terima kasih, kak!" Jinyoung membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, saat bangkit dia tersenyum begitu cerah—dan sorot matanya begitu bahagia.

Mark menatap lekat Jinyoung, iya, sejak kejadian itu—kejadian sehari setelah Jinyoung berada disini, ia sangat aneh.

Bahkan dia tidak bisa memasuki pikiran Jinyoung lagi sejak saat itu.

Dan sorot matanya—mencurigakan.

 **.**

"Kak, jangan seperti itu," Yugyeom berusaha menahan Jinyoung bertingkah berlebihan di kerumunan banyak orang, "ingat kak, kita adalah ksatria—err bisa dibilang seperti itu, mereka menghormati kita, jadi bersikaplah yang—kau tau kak, berwibawa?" ujar Yugyeom.

Jinyoung mengangguk semangat, tapi nasehat Yugyeom tadi bagaikan angina lalu ditelinganya, dia tetap bertingkah seperti orang baru ke kota—walau itu kenyataannya—dan sungguh, itu membuat Yugyeom dan Mark mati kutu.

"Harusnya ada captain disini," sesal Mark, yang memilih ikut ke kota untuk memantau Jinyoung.

"Captain sedang ada urusan di perbatasan, kakak pasti tau itu," desis Yugyeom, "tapi ya—aku senang melihat kak Jinyoung seperti ini, dia agak berbeda belakangan ini, masalahnya."

Mark menatap Yugyeom kaget.

"Jadi bukan aku saja yang merasakan itu?!"

Yugyeom mengangguk, "Aku, Bambam, dan Youngjae lusa kemarin berdiskusi sebentar, dan ya—membahas itu," ujar Yugyeom, ia langsung berlari pelan menyusul Jinyoung.

Mark yang melihatnya ikut berlari, di otaknya seakan mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin dia hindari—sebenarnya.

' _Il est_ Junior _, il est un enfant moitié Le plus fort, années perdues, et un couple vivant dans le futur_ Jaebum _, qui est également un moitié le plus fort.[3]'_

 **.**

"Apa kabar!"

"Halo, apa kabar!"

"Apa kabar~!"

"Hey—apa kabar!"

Sapaan yang sama keluar dari mulut Jinyoung, matanya tersirat bahagia bisa bertemu banyak orang, yang bukan hanya anggota kelompok .

"Kak Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung berbalik, melihat Yugyeom terengah-engah mengejarnya, eh—apa dia pergi terlalu cepat dan jauh?

"Maafkan aku Yugyeom, aku terlalu semangat," sesal Jinyoung, dia menepuk surai Yugyeom, dan tangannya mengeluarkan sinar biru langit, seketika Yugyeom merasakan rasa capek nya hilang seketika.

"Wow kak! Aku saja masih belajar sihir itu, kak Jinyoung sudah bisa?" kagum Yugyeom, melupakan hal yang tadi ia ingin katakan—sampai mengejar Jinyoung tadi.

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, "Itu sangat gampang sebenarnya, Yugyeom, nanti aku ajarkan teknik nya supaya mudah di serap!" seru Jinyoung.

"Hey, kita kesini untuk patroli bukan untuk bertamasya seperti anak kecil," sindir Mark yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Mark! Kau datang dari mana?!" jujur, Jinyoung seperti mau jantungan saja tadi.

"Dari markas," jawab Mark datar, "Yugyeom, kau juga—akh sudahlah, ayo kita berjalan lagi, di bagian sini aman aku sudah menambahkan beberapa _faisceau forte[4]_ untuk mereka."

Jinyoung dan Yugyeom menurut, berjalan di belakang Mark—yang jujur saja agak membuat Mark terganggu, karena tinggi badan mereka.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung banyak melihat tempat tadi, mulai dari toko roti, toko perhiasan, toko pedang, toko jahit, toko bunga, anak kecil, perempuan tua, laki-laki tua, menara, lonceng, alat musik, guci, dan lain-lain.

Jujur saja—Jinyoung merindukan hal itu …

Tapi ini belum saat nya.

Memikirkan itu Jinyoung menutup matanya erat, dia begitu ingin tahu masa lalu nya yang lain.

Benar, ini belum saatnya sampai ingatan nya yang berada di bumi kembali.

Dengan kata lain, seluruh ingatannya kembali.

 **-0o0-**

"Kau senang?"

Jinyoung menoleh, mendapati Jackson berada dibelakangnya, berdiri sambil memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah biru.

Sambil mengangguk, Jinyoung menjawab, "Aku melihat banyak hal," Jinyoung menghirup udara dalam-dalam, "kau sendiri mengapa kembali begitu cepat? Mana Bambam dan Youngjae?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Mereka memilih memburu dulu," jawab Jackson cepat, dia langsung mendudukkan pantatnya kasar di kursi depan markas mereka.

"Jinyoung, aku ingin bertanya," Jackson menatap tajam Jinyoung—membuat keringat dingin ingin keluar dari pelipis Jinyoung saja.

"Bertanya apa, Jackson?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 **.**

Jaebum memegang pedangnya, mata tajamnya tertutup, aura-aura hitam dan putih mengelilinginya.

' _O moitié[5].'_

Sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Jaebum bergetar sebentar, merasakan hawa lain yang lebih mencekam.

" _Oui[6]_ , papa."

' _Fils[7].'_

" _Oui_ , papa."

' _Junior, où[8]?.'_

Cukup lama Jaebum berpikir, namun akhirnya dia menjawab sambil menutup matanya.

"Belum ditemukan, papa."

Kini aura hitam dan putih yang mengelilingi Jaebum semakin banyak, seakan ingin memakan Jaebum masuk kedalam.

' _Legenda mengatakan, kau adalah pasangan dari Junior, moitié ku. Temukan dia dan amenez le moi[9]!'_

" _Oui_ , papa."

' _Kau pernah merasakan hawa nya, moitié?'_

Kembali Jaebum berpikir lama, " _Pas[10]_ , papa."

' _Hanya confiance[11] yang bisa membuat kau menemukannya, cepat temukan dia, moitié!'_

Suara itu begitu keras, menuntut, menusuk.

Jaebum saja—captain dari salah satu kelompok terkuat di dunia ini sampai bergetar mendengar suara itu.

" _Comprendre[12]_ , papa."

 **-0o0-**

"Kak Jaebum!"

Jinyoung menyambut kedatangan Jaebum di tempat santai depan markas, hari sudah gelap dan Jaebum baru pulang membuat Jinyoung lebih memilih berada di luar untuk menunggu Jaebum.

"Jinyoung," Jaebum menatap lama Jinyoung, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hmm—menunggu kak Jaebum?" kekeh Jinyoung.

Jaebum memalingkan mukanya, dia berjalan cepat memasuki markas, diikuti Jinyoung.

"Captain."

Semuanya menyambut, mereka duduk dimeja makan dengan hidangan makan malam—ikan dan daging kijang hasil tangkapan Bambam dan Youngjae.

"Kalian sudah siap ternyata," Jaebum menatap satu-persatu anggotanya, lalu beralih menatap Jinyoung yang berada di belakangnya, "cepat duduk disana, aku akan kembali," perintah Jaebum.

Jinyoung mengangguk, dia langsung duduk disebelah Bambam yang menatapnya kagum.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa masih terkagum kau bisa membuat captain lunak!" ujar Bambam semangat.

"Lunak? Kak Jaebum keras begitu kok dibilang lunak?" tanya Jinyoung, memiringkan kepalanya berpikir.

"Dalam arti lain, kak," sambung Yugyeom.

"Tolong, bahasa kalian dipermudah lagi," keluh Jinyoung, dia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, berpikir, "maksudnya kak Jaebum jadi lebih lembut?"

"Siapa yang lembut?"

Bulu kuduk semuanya langsung merinding, dan memilih menyibukkan diri untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

"Eh kak Jaebum," tapi Jinyoung mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri, dengan santai dia menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya yang kosong itu, "ayo duduk sini kak!" ajak Jinyoung.

Dengan ekspresi datar Jaebum duduk disebelah Jinyoung—jujur saja entah kenapa aura Jaebum menjadi lebih berat dan tatapannya menusuk semakin menusuk, tidak ada yang berani menatap Jaebum langsung—

"Kak, ayo kita makan! Semua, ayo berdoa!" Seru Jinyoung, menatap langsung Jaebum sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ya, kecuali Jinyoung, dia mengabaikan rasa takut dan memilih untuk menembus ketakutan itu, membuat Jaebum terpaku sesaat.

" _Confiance_ … ya …"

 **.**

"Legenda?" Jinyoung menguap, dia sangat mengantuk namun dibangunkan secara paksa oleh Jaebum hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang konyol—menurut Jinyoung.

"Bisa dibilang legenda, legenda dunia ini—sudah cukup lama," ujar Jaebum, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya karena mengingat dengan jelas legenda yang sering diceritakan neneknya saat kecil.

"Memang legenda apa kak? Sampai membangunkan ku," tanya Jinyoung.

Jaebum tersenyum maklum, dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas alas karpet lembut dilantai ruangan Jinyoung.

"Cerita ini cukup panjang dan membosankan—tapi kuakui walau membosankan, ini menarik," ujar Jaebum.

Jinyoung duduk dihadapan Jaebum, punggungnya menyender di kerangka kasur yang keras, siap mendengarkan dongeng tidur yang harus dia dengarkan.

 **.**

 _Moitié itu menangis,_

 _Karena melihat moitié lain nya menghilang,_

 _Dengan tiba-tiba,_

 _Moitié itu berteriak,_

 _Karena melihat moitié lain nya sudah tidak ada,_

 _Moitié itu meringis,_

 _Karena menyadari kini dia sendirian,_

 _Moitié itu bangkit,_

 _Karena menyadari tertunduk bukanlah jawabannya,_

 _Moitié itu mencoba,_

 _Mencoba menjadi kuat diantara yang kuat,_

 _Moitié itu menemukan,_

 _Menemukan sekelompok manusia pilihan,_

 _Moitié itu menjadi keras,_

 _Keras karena tidak ada moitié lain,_

 _Moitié itu berhati dingin,_

 _Berhati dingin karena moitié lain hilang,_

 _Moitié itu menemukan sesuatu,_

 _Menemukan manusia terdampar di hilir sungai,_

 _Moitié itu menjadi hangat,_

 _Karena manusia itu,_

 _Moitié itu terkagum,_

 _Karena manusia itu,_

 _Moitié itu jatuh cinta,_

 _Kepada manusia itu,_

 _Moitié itu menyesal,_

 _Karena tidak setia kepada moitié lain,_

 _Moitié itu menyendiri,_

 _Karena ingin menghindar dari manusia itu,_

 _Moitié itu kembali dingin,_

 _Karena manusia itu,_

 _Moitié itu tertawa terbahak,_

 _Karena menyadari sesuatu yang telat,_

 _Moitié itu menyesal,_

 _Karena tidak menyadari dengan cepat,_

 _Moitié itu kembali menangis,_

 _Karena manusia itu mati,_

 _Moitié itu menangis,_

 _Karena moitié lain itu mati,_

 _Moitié itu memilih mati,_

 _Mengikuti moitié lain itu,_

 _Dan mereka mati,_

 _Lalu kekal,_

 _Menjaga keseimbangan,_

 _Menjaga aimer abadi._

 _._

Jaebum tertegun sebentar, setiap kata yang dia ucapkan untuk menceritakan legenda itu kepada Jinyoung, Jinyoung sendiri yang mendengar menjadi berpikir.

"Kak, dari pada legenda, itu lebih cocok dibilang puisi," ujar Jinyoung, "tapi kak, jika aku boleh tahu, sejak kapan legenda itu ada?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran, rasa kantuknya langsung hilang karena tertarik dengan legenda yang diceritakan Jaebum.

"Sejak—sepuluh juta tahun yang lalu, sejak perjanjian itu dibuat …" ucap Jaebum cukup lama.

"Menceritakan tentang moitié …" Jinyoung menggantungkan kalimatnya, berpikir, "legenda tentang moitié!"

"Memang," Jaebum menghela nafas, dia berdiri dari duduknya, "ayo, kita sarapan, Jinyoung."

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum termenung, tangan nya terus memutar pedang tanpa arah, dia baru menyadari kesalahannya, menyesal selalu di akhir. Di otaknya kembali terputar kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun—

Jaebum saat itu sangatlah tidak penurut, seorang moitié pembangkang, selalu memberontak, bahkan ayahnya yang seorang monster dan ibu nya yang seorang manusia pilihan berhati paling baik itu sulit untuk mengatur Jaebum.

Pernah suatu kali karena keterlaluan, ayahnya Jaebum mengurung Jaebum selama lima bulan penuh.

Tapi semuanya berubah, saat seorang moitié lain muncul dalam hidupnya, garis mukanya begitu lembut, setiap perilakunya menunjukkan kebaikan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kak Jaebum pasti orang baik, aku yakin itu!"

Jaebum tersenyum saat moitié lain itu berkata seperti itu, seakan ada pendorong semangat didalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu aku anak baik, terima kasih, Junior!"

"Kak Jaebum, aku ingin kita berjanji!" seru moitié lain itu, dia mendekatkan diri ke Jaebum—sangat dekat.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama! Karena aku mencintai kak Jaebum!" seru moitié itu.

Jaebum mengangguk, "Aku juga mencintai Junior! Kita akan selalu bersama! Janji!"

Kedua moitié itu tertawa bersama, seakan dunia hanyalah milik mereka. Otak naif anak kecil mereka selalu mengatakan—mereka akan selalu bersama, mereka akan selalu mencintai.

Hingga dua hari selanjutnya, moitié lain itu menghilang, sudah Jaebum cari di seluruh hutan perbatasan, tapi tidak ditemukan. Jaebum sampai meminta ijin kepada ayah-ibu nya untuk mengelilingi dunia untuk menemukan Junior dan menjadi orang yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat. Dia mencari, mencari, berlatih, berlatih.

Tidak, dimanapun Junior tidak ditemukan.

Sampai Jaebum menangis begitu keras, membuat seluruh dunia berguncang hebat—karena tangisan seorang moitié.

Tapi Jaebum tahu, terus bersedih bukanlah jawaban dari semuanya, dia memilih kembali bangkit dan berlatih menjadi terkuat diantara yang terkuat, selama empat tahun dia terus berlatih di penjuru dunia, sampai menemukan dua orang pengikut. Jaebum membawa mereka ke tempat kelahirannya—lalu disana dia menemukan satu pengikut lagi.

Mereka menjadi salah satu kelompok terkuat di dunia.

Namun Jaebum merasakan hal lain, dia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti dulu—walau tetap, ada kehangatan keluarga di kelompok ini, tapi bukan ini saja yang Jaebum butuhkan.

Menjadikan Jaebum berhati keras nan dingin, tidak tahu ampun kepada musuh yang melanggar perjanjian dan merusak perdamaian.

Sampai sekarang—

Dia menemukan kehangatan yang dia cari, dari seorang manusia bumi yang ia temukan di hilir sungai.

Salahnya, Jaebum mencintai manusia itu sejak pandangan pertama.

Salahnya, Jaebum merasa nyaman saat manusia itu bersama dirinya.

Salahnya, Jaebum merusak perjanjian itu dengan moitié lain itu.

Salahnya, Jaebum baru menyadari kesalahannya.

Dan sepertinya Jaebum melupakan legenda bagian lain nya itu.

 **.**

Jinyoung merengut, dia menatap kesal Jackson dan Mark yang malah menatap lucu ke arahnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau!"

"Kami mohon Jinyoung, untuk sekali ini saja!" pinta Mark.

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "Kalian tidak bisa memperalatku terus!"

"Kami tidak pernah memperalatmu," ucap Jackson, "makanya, sekali ini saya Jinyoung~"

Jinyoung berpikir keras, memenuhi permintaan dua orang ini sama saja mati—mungkin. _Hell_ , meminta kepada Jaebum untuk memberikan libur kepada keduanya.

Itu tidak adil!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu?"

"WOAAA—"

Jackson dan Mark meloncat kaget, keduanya saling berpelukan—lebih tepatnya Jackson yang memeluk Mark erat, karena kaget akan Jaebum yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Eh—kak Jaebum—"

"Diam Jinyoung," nada Jaebum sungguh datar dan dingin.

Jackson dan Mark terdiam melihat itu, merasakan keanehan.

"Eh—"

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya kaget, melihat tatapan benci Jaebum begitu menusuk setiap sudut tubuhnya, membuat Jinyoung bergetar ketakutan.

"Panggil aku captain, Jinyoung—jangan pernah memanggil ku kak—lagi,"

Jinyoung terpaku ditempat, membiarkan Jaebum dengan angkuh masuk kedalam.

Mark dan Jackson yang melihat itu langsung mendekat kearah Jinyoung.

"Captain kenapa …" Jackson melihat kearah dalam markas—tepatnya pintu kamar Jaebum yang tertutup rapat.

"Jinyoung, kau tidak apa-apa—eh, Jinyoung! Jinyoung!" Mark memanggil Jinyoung yang masih terpaku, dia diam membatu, tidak bergerak barang sesenti pun, hanya—matanya bergetar, air mengerumuni bola matanya, lalu jatuh begitu saja mengikuti gaya gravitasi.

"Jaebum—captain—membenciku—Mark …" ujar Jinyoung terpatah-patah.

 **|tbc;|**

[1] : _Apagar_ :: Berhenti

[2] : _Moitié_ :: Setengah (maksudnya seperti setengah makhluk gitu)

[3] : _Il est_ Junior _, il est un enfant moitié Le plus fort, années perdues, et un couple vivant dans le futur_ Jaebum _, qui est également un moitié le plus fort. ::_ (akan Rin kasih tahu di chapter terakhir lolol)

[4] : _faisceau forte_ :: sinar tajam

[5] : _O moitié_ :: Wahai moité

[6] : _Oui_ :: ya

[7] : _Fils_ :: anak ku

[8] : _où_ :: dimana

[9] : _amenez le moi_ :: bawa dia kepada ku

[10] : _Pas_ :: tidak

[11] : _Confiance_ :: keyakinan

[12] : _Comprendre_ :: mengerti

Well, ini bermodal google translate sih (-_-

Gimana cerita nya? chapter depan END nih! :D :D

Dari sini mungkin arah cerita udah ketebak, hehe, dan lagi Rin ngerasa Reset sama Stop Stop It itu sama—ckck Rin stress mikirin nya, berasa tulisan Rin itu monoton semua, MEMBOSANKAN gitu (-_-

Oh ya, emang bener ini FanFic cuman Bnior dan little Markson, karena di FB Rin pernah nanyain, Reset selain Bnior, couple nya mau siapa? Terus ada yang coment, Markson aja! Yaudah Rin jadiin Markson couple lain di cerita ini walau hanya slash aja x) walau Rin tau kaya ada yang kecewa bukan MarkBam dan JackYeomJae X) mianhae nde /bow

Well, ini **balesan review** nya ^^ ::

 **Dumb-baby-lion** : wah benarkah? Terima kasih nih! Yep, ada slash MarkSon ^^ Sepertinya… iya, ada magic-magic nya /slapped/ maaf atas tidak bisa cepat update /bow/ terima kasih sudah me-review, mau kah anda me review kembali? Review anda membuat Rin semangat untuk kembali menulis, hehehe.

 **Bbangssang** : Ya, hanya ada JJ couple dan Markson /nyengir/ yang lain masih anak kecil, jangan di apa-apain /dihajar maknae line/ ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sudah me-review, mau kah anda me review kembali? Review anda membuat Rin semangat untuk kembali menulis, hehehe.

 **Double-Bob-B-I** : Princess nya Jaebum terkena sesuatu hehe /nyengir/ iya dong, cuman slash B) /slapped/ ini udah lanjut hehe terima kasih sudah me-review, mau kah anda me review kembali? Review anda membuat Rin semangat untuk kembali menulis, hehehe.

 **Ciandys** : sudah dijelaskan di cerita ini, emmm iya semacam itu hehe ini sudah lanjut ^^ terima kasih sudah me-review, mau kah anda me review kembali? Review anda membuat Rin semangat untuk kembali menulis, hehehe.

 **Tante** : ini sudah diusahakan, maaf atas tidak ketidakjelasan latar cerita /bow/ terima kasih sudah me-review, mau kah anda me review kembali? Review anda membuat Rin semangat untuk kembali menulis, hehehe.

 **Kookies** : sudah dijelaskan di cerita ini ^^ maaf ya, mengecewakan nde? /bow/ terima kasih sudah me-review, mau kah anda me review kembali? Review anda membuat Rin semangat untuk kembali menulis, hehehe.

 **Lee-seokie** : sepertinya sudah terjawab disini—atau akan dijawab di chapter depan ^^ ini udah lanjut hehe terima kasih sudah me-review, mau kah anda me review kembali? Review anda membuat Rin semangat untuk kembali menulis, hehehe.

 **:reply review;end:**

Sebenarnya kemarin cerita ini masih di angka 1K words, tapi karena tadi di sekolah Rin minjem buku Supernova dan banyak cerita menakjubkan disana, Rin buat ngebut cerita ini, menuangkan kekaguman Rin akan cerita ini—sedikit, karena Rin tetap mempertahankan alur cerita ini, walau akhir chapter ini tidak seperti yang Rin harapkan, hehe.

Dan legenda yang Jaebum ceritain itu, Rin sedikit terinspirasi dari dongeng di novel supernova itu.

Oh ya, bentar lagi tanggal 22 September, ulang tahunnya princess Jaebum's, Park Jinyoung~!

#Happy22ndJinyoungDay

#HappyJuniorDay

Sepertinya Rin terlalu banyak bacot /berdeham/ jangan lupa rayakan ulang tahun Jinyoung nde ^^ oh ya, sekalian rayain ulang tahunnya Chen appa, tanggal 21 loh~ hehe

Last words, **mind to review**? /martial arts with Mark/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Reset**

 **GOT7's member**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **GOT7 © JYP •** **Reset** **© Rin Rizawa**

 **Ini aneh, terbangun di suatu kamar asing dengan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Hingga bertemu seorang captain dan anggota kelompok nya yang—apa?**

 **|chapter3;|**

Keadaan begitu canggung, jangan lupa, hawa pun terasa dingin.

Pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan Jinyoung, makan malam kembali menjadi dingin, tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali.

Selesai makan malam, meja sudah bersih, namun anggota kelompok masih berada di atas kursi masing-masing, menunggu pengumuman Jaebum.

"Jadwal baru akan dibuat," putus Jaebum datar setelah keheningan cukup lama, "akan kuberitahu kan untuk jadwal besok, Mark, Youngjae, bagian barat daya. Jackson, Yugyeom, Selatan. Jinyoung, Bambam, utara. Aku sendiri masih ada urusan di perbatasan, sudah itu saja, bubar!" Jaebum berdiri angkuh dan langsung menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

Semuanya masih belum ada yang beranjak, masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jaebum captain—kembali," ucap Yugyeom, setelah keheningan menemani mereka selama tujuh menit.

"Ya, sosok dingin, buas, dan mencekam nya itu kembali, aku tidak mengerti," tanggap Youngjae.

"Apa dia ada masalah?" tanya Bambam berbisik.

Mark dan Jackson saling berpandangan, lalu menatap Jinyoung yang tengah tertunduk.

"Tapi sepertinya captain lumayan berani, membuat tugas patroli kepada kau dan Jinyoung dibagian utara," ucap Youngjae pada Bambam, "bagian utara 'kan… dekat dengan sungai _itu_ …" desis Youngjae.

 **-0o0-**

Sudah sekitar setengah tahun Jinyoung berada di dunia ini, dan selama berbulan-bulan Jaebum menjaga jarak dengan Jinyoung—dengan memilih menyindiri di daerah perbatasan, walau tetap di waktu tertentu dia akan patroli bersama anggota lain di beberapa tempat.

Sejujurnya itu menganggu Jinyoung, sangat.

Hingga disuatu malam, Jinyoung termenung di depan jendela, menatap kain penghalang jendela itu dengan kosong, dia merasakan gelapnya malam hari ini.

Setelah cukup lama termenung, dia mengambil tas kecil, berisi beberapa pil dan minuman. Menutup mata indahnya, mengucapkan beberapa kata asing, detik selanjutnya Jinyoung menghilang dari tempatnya berada—menyisakan kertas melayang jatuh dari tempat Jinyoung berada tadi, bertulis hangul yang berantakan.

Di tempat Jinyoung sekarang, dia berada di hilir sungai, tempat dimana ia ditemukan. Matanya menatap ke atas air terjun yang bercahaya—hanya bercahaya saat malam hari, dan waktu sekaranglah dia harus pergi.

Meloncat, berlari, menghindar, melompat, melayang, Jinyoung lakukan sampai berada di atas air terjun, dia menemukan tepat di atas air terjun itu, terdapat cahaya begitu terang—yang langsung Jinyoung lompat kedalam sana tanpa ragu.

Untuk memastikan dirinya disaat bumi dulu.

 **.**

Bambam menggosok giginya pelan, matanya masih mengantuk, ini masih tiga jam sebelum jam tugas, tapi dia terbangun dan sialnya tidak bisa tidur lagi walau masih mengantuk.

Diambilnya air dan dimasukkan kedalam mulut nya, pipi itu mengembung, bergoyang-goyang menandakan sang pemilik sedang membuat goncangan didalam mulut guna air didalam mulut itu membersihkan sisa-sisa pembersih gigi didalam mulutnya.

"Fuaahh …"

Bambam mengeluarkannya, dirinya menghela nafas lega, setelah menaruh kembali sikat gigi ke tempatnya, Bambam keluar dari wastafel, lalu dia menatap aneh salah satu pintu kamar, merasakan hawa kamar itu dingin—seperti sudah ditinggal lama oleh pemiliknya—seperti keadaan kamar sebelum di isi oleh Jinyoung.

"Tidak mungkin," Bambam tertawa pelan, memilih untuk menghirup udara luar, "tidak mungkin kan …" desisnya tidak yakin.

 **.**

Jinyoung meringis, dia melihat luka gores cukup besar dan dalam di lengan kiri atasnya, segera dia meletakkan tangan kanan di tempat luka berada, mengucapkan beberapa kata, dalam waktu satu menit luka itu tertutup sempurna.

Jinyoung menatap ke atas, melihat tebing jurang yang begitu tinggi dan banyak benda tajam seperti ranting keras dan baru keras di tebing jurang sana.

 **Sssiiingg—**

Kepala Jinyoung terserang rasa pusing yang luar biasa, Jinyoung langsung memegang kedua pelipisnya, berteriak keras mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tidak peduli jika teriakannya mungkin saja bisa membuat tebing jurang ini roboh.

"AARGGGHHH—"

 **BRUK.**

Jinyoung terjatuh pingsan, peluh membasahi kepalanya, namun entah mengapa senyum tipis tercipta di sudut bibir Jinyoung.

 **-0o0-**

"JINYOUNG MENGHILANG?"

Teriakan membahana dari seorang Jackson Wang membangunkan bisa saja keempat member lainnya.

Bambam mengangguk takut, "Ya, padahal tadi saat aku baru bangun, aku memang merasakan itu—tapi aku menepis perasaan itu! Dan saat aku sudah benar-benar risau, jadi aku memeriksanya dan kosong! Aku memeriksa kamar Jinyoung dan menemukan secarik kertas hangul—sialnya aku mulai lupa dengan hangul—intinya Jinyoung menghilang Jack! Makanya aku membangunkan mu!" seru Bambam, dia berbicara amat tepat seperti tidak ada jeda.

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana jika captain tahu? Jinyoung menghilang dan menyisakan secarik kertas dengan tulisan hangul? Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan Youngjae ataupun Yugyeom karena mereka sedang tidak enak badan dan membutuhkan istirahat, apalagi sekarang masih pagi Bam! Bagaimana ini?!" Jackson ikut berbicara cepat, dia sampai melompat-lompat tidak jelas sambil meremas surai rambutnya kasar.

"Siapa yang menghilang?"

"HUAAAAA—captain! Kau mengagetkan ku!" seru Jackson, dia menatap ngerti Jaebum yang bagaimana bisa sudah berpakaian rapih dan menatap tajam Jackson dan Bambam, mengerikan, _bung_!

"Aku tanya, SIAPA YANG MENGHILANG?!"

 **.**

Jinyoung berjalan dengan santai di jalanan penuh pohon pinus, mukanya tersenyum damai, seakan dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Kaki nya melangkah kearah jalan raya—tidak, tidak, dia tidak ingin bunuh diri, itu sungguh konyol, dia hanya ingin ke rumah orang yang telah membesarkan—jangan lupa, menyiksa fisik dan batin dirinya.

Entah karena Jinyoung tidak sengaja melepaskan kekuatannya, dalam waktu sepuluh menit dia sudah sampai di rumah sederhana yang terlihat sedikit norak karena banyak barang-barang murahan yang berkilauan terlihat dari luar, rumah yang sangat jauh jaraknya dari tempat dia kemari.

Jinyoung masih mempertahankan senyum damai nya, dia membuka gerbang itu, menemukan ibu tirinya tengah bersantai di kursi dari bambu coklat tua—yang terkaget melihat munculnya dirinya didepan sang ibu tiri.

"U—Ui bong—bagaimana mungkin kau—masih hidup—harusnya kau sudah—"

"Mati?" Jinyoung tertawa, dia mendekati ibu tirinya yang bergetar ketakutan dengan santai.

"Hai bu, aku ke sini untuk berterima kasih kepada mu yang telah mendidik ku menjadi manusia yang tidak tahu perasaan—sama seperti mu," ucap Jinyoung, penuh senyuman damai, "ah, juga telah merawat ku, apalagi memberi ku nama baru—Jung Ui Bong, nama yang lucu," Jinyoung terkekeh, "setelah itu, aku akan menghilang—selamanya~" dendang Jinyoung santai, dia berbalik, membiarkan ibu tiri itu mencari barang yang bisa dilempar kearahnya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Jinyoung tetap berjalan dengan santai, membiarkan barang itu terlempar kearahnya.

 **DUG.**

Benda itu terpental—sebelum mengenai tubuh Jinyoung.

"Mus—mustahil—monster—kau dari dulu memang monster! Jung Ui Bong!" histeris ibu tiri itu, dia terjatuh dan mencoba menjauh dari Jinyoung yang bahkan juga berjalan menjauh dari dirinya.

"Aku bukan monster, ibu," ujar Jinyoung santai, "tapi aku adalah moitié."

 **.**

Jaebum berlari cepat menuju sungai yang menjadikan tempat ia temukan Jinyoung, dibelakangnya ada kelima anggota lainnya, mengikuti Jaebum dengan was-was.

Sungguh, Jaebum kini terlihat bodoh, mengapa tidak memakai kekuatan berpindah tempat itu? Atau bahasa kerennya itu teleportasi?

Ini semua karena Jinyoung—sosok manusia bumi yang selama berbulan-bulan ini di hindari oleh Jaebum untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada moitié lain itu.

Tapi, tidak bisa, bagaimanapun Jaebum tetap merasakan hawa kehangatan yang ia butuhkan.

Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Jinyoung begitu saja.

"Captain! Berhenti!"

Jaebum tersadar, dia berhenti mendadak, menyisakan gesekan antar sepatu dan tanah yang cukup dalam.

"Kita sudah sampai captain," ujar Yugyeom.

Jaebum terengah, pikirannya kacau, bola matanya bergerak liar.

"Captain—gerbang itu terbuka hanya saat malam saja," desis Youngjae, mencoba mengingatkan Jaebum yang tengah kacau, "apalagi untuk kesana, dibutuhkan mental yang sangat matang—" suara Youngjae terputus, saat dia mengingat pernah mencoba ke bumi dan berakhir cukup mengenaskan.

"Aku saja yang kesana," putus Jaebum, dia masih terengah-engah.

"Itu mustahil, captain!" ujar Bambam, mencoba menghalangi Jaebum demi keselamatan captain nya.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi ku," ucap Jaebum datar, tangan nya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya terang membuat kelima orang lainnya menutup mata akibat bias cahaya yang begitu kuat.

Detik selanjutnya, bias cahaya itu berkurang, kelimanya mulai membuka mata, dan membelakkan mata—Jaebum sudah diatas air terjun.

"CAPTAIN!"

Teriakan mereka membahana diseluruh penjuru sungai, ketakutan akan ketidak-selamat nya captain mereka—karena sungguh, menuju bumi sebenarnya sama saja merusak sistim ruang dan waktu, karena mereka adalah makhluk dunia ini, bukan bumi. Mudah saja bagi manusia bumi untuk datang ke dunia ini—karena manusia bumi sungguh naif dan egois. Sekali nya masuk dunia ini, akan sangat sulit untuk kembali—atau memang tidak mau kembali.

Sama seperti Bambam dan Yugyeom yang seorang manusia bumi, namun mereka berada di dunia ini karena sebuah kecelakaan, bukan sebuah kesengajaan.

"Tidak ada waktu," desis Jaebum, mulutnya bergerak, mengeluarkan kata-kata asing, sangat asing untuk kelima anggota kelompoknya.

"— _aller[pergi]_ …"

Cahaya itu semakin terang, ditambah angin kencang yang bertiup dari atas sana.

"CAPTAIN—" Semuanya kembali berteriak ketakutan, ketakutan karena melihat sikap nekat captain mereka.

"Hanya sebentar," ucap Jaebum, sebelum hilang termakan cahaya terang—

Dan menghilang bagai debu kecil berterbangan tak beraturan.

Semuanya tercegang, terjatuh, nafas mereka tidak teratur.

"Kita hanya bisa berdo'a, captain dan Jinyoung baik-baik saja," ucap Youngjae.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung terduduk dibawah pohon, diatas jurang. Matanya tertutup, menikmati semilir angin yang terus datang. Wajahnya sangat damai.

Jinyoung bersyukur, karena akhirnya dia mengingat semuanya, dari dia terlahir di dunia itu, lalu tersesat di suatu hutan dan malah berakhir di bumi, kehilangan ingatan, di asuh oleh sepasang suami-istri yang awalnya baik hati, namun setelah suami dari sang istri meninggal, sang istri terus menyiksa dirinya, dijual oleh sang istri, jatuh kejurang, kembali ke dunia asalnya walau harus kembali kehilangan ingatan—tidak lama, hanya beberapa hari, setelah itu dia mengingat—ingatan nya yang berada di dunia itu saja, tidak dengan di bumi. Sampai setengah tahun berada di kelompok yang di ketuai sang moitié legendaris, Jinyoung memutuskan untuk kembali ke bumi—sendirian, dan akhirnya dia mengingat semuanya.

Ini begitu menenangkan, dan menyenangkan.

Dirinya bukan lah Park Jinyoung si manusia bumi kehilangan ingatan, ataupun Jung Ui Bong bocah polos yang tidak tahu diri.

Tapi dia adalah Junior.

Sebuah nama sederhana yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak ada—kedua orang tuanya yang berbeda ras, namun saling mencintai dengan tulus.

Junior.

Dia akan mengingat itu baik-baik.

Hampir saja tertidur karena semilir angin, matanya langsung terbuka oleh sebuah suara keras.

"PARK JINYOUNG!"

Mulut Jinyoung tertutup rapat, tidak bisa terbuka, ingin sekali menyahut panggilan dari sang pemilik suara, namun tidak bisa.

"JAWAB AKU PARK JINYOUNG!"

Tubuh nya bagai terpaku, tidak bisa bergerak se-milimeter pun. Ini sangat menjengkelkan.

Masih terdiam, tatapan mata lurus kearah jurang.

Detik selanjutnya, sudah ada Jaebum yang pelipisnya basah oleh peluh karena kehabisan tenaga—melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu.

"Jin—young …"

 **BRUK.**

Tubuh Jaebum terjatuh, tepat di bawah kaki Jinyoung. Baru sekarang, Jinyoung bisa bergerak, menghampiri Jaebum yang pingsan.

"Kak! Bangun kak!"

 **.**

Terdapat peraturan tidak tertulis, bahwa dilarang menggunakan kekuatan secara berlebihan di bumi.

Jinyoung masih mengingatnya dengan jelas didalam kepala, jadi dia hanya bisa menidurkan Jaebum di pahanya, tangannya mengelus-elus surai rambut Jaebum, memperhatikan wajah yang amat dia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Sudah Jinyoung sembuhkan Jaebum, fisik nya yang terkena goresan-goresan lebar dan dalam, batin nya yang merasa capek karena kehabisan energy.

Bahkan disaat malam sudah tiba, Jaebum belum terbangun, angin semakin kuat, menjadikan Jinyoung membuat pelindung kasat mata disekitar mereka, jangan lupa membuat hawa hangat untuk menstabilkan suhu.

"Kak—kau tidak berubah, kau memang orang baik," ucap Jinyoung, memperhatikan terus-menerus, tidak bosan melihat wajah tidur yang tampan itu.

"Apa benar, kisah kita seperti di legenda …" Jinyoung kembali berbicara sendiri, "aku tak mau mati, kak …"

 **.**

Jaebum seperti melihat kertas yang bergerak dengan cepat, dia melihat didalam kertas itu ada dirinya dan moitié lain itu.

" _Kak, kalau nanti kita berpisah—lalu bertemu lagi, kakak mau memanggil ku apa?"_

" _Apa maksudmu kita berpisah, Junior. Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, 'kan?"_

 _Anak moitié manis itu tertawa, "Aku bilang kan, kalau, kak."_

" _Jangan mengada-ada, Junior."_

" _Tapi aku serius, kak. Jika itu terjadi dan kau melupakan ku, kau akan memanggil ku apa?"_

 _Cukup lama anak moitié yang dipanggil 'kak' itu berpikir, "Park Jinyoung."_

" _Park Jinyoung?" anak moitié manis itu berpikir, "nama yang bagus, aku suka."_

" _Tapi aku lebih suka memanggil mu Junior."_

" _Tidak apa-apa~ kau bisa memanggilku dengan keduanya, kak!"_

Lalu semuanya gelap.

Jaebum terdiam, melihat sekilas kertas yang bergerak cepat itu yang ternyata membawa masa lalunya.

 **.**

Jaebum membuka matanya pelan, tidak banyak cahaya yang masuk jadi dia tidak perlu mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Jaebum duduk tertatih-tatih, tangan nya segera diletakkan dileher, lalu memukulnya pelan, menciptakan bunyi—krek—menandakan dirinya sudah berada di posisi tertidur cukup lama.

"Jinyoung …" Jaebum berguman, badannya berbalik, matanya bergerak lurus, melihat tempat asing—sangat asing bagi dirinya.

"Ah, kak—eh maksudku captain, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berasal dari belakang Jaebum, ia langsung membalikkan badan, menemukan Jinyoung yang tengah berdiri membawa beberapa buah.

"Jinyoung … darimana kau," tanya Jaebum dingin.

"Mencari … makanan? Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu," Jinyoung mengindikkan bahunya tidak peduli, lalu dia berjalan mendekati Jaebum, memasuki perisai kasat mata menjaga mereka berdua dari angin malam yang dingin, "captain kenapa ke bumi? Apa captain penasaran dengan bumi ya," Jinyoung terkekeh, "ini buah dari bumi, namanya—apa, aku lupa—ah pear, segar loh captain! Kau harus mencobanya sebelum kembali ke dunia asal," ujar Jinyoung, menyodorkan pear segar.

Jaebum menatap lama Jinyoung, lalu beralih ke pear, dengan segan dia mengambil pear itu, dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Lumayan," komentar Jaebum setelah menelan satu gigitan buah pear.

"Captain selera mu buruk," cibir Jinyoung, terus memakan pisang yang dia temukan tadi.

"Peduli apa aku," balas Jaebum, menghabiskan pear dalam beberapa gigitan, "sebelum itu, apa yang membuat mu datang ke bumi—sendirian," tanya Jaebum penuh penekanan dan membawa aura berat disetiap kata.

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, "Mencari kepingan yang hilang, captain!" jawab Jinyoung seperti anak kecil.

Jaebum tidak ambil pusing, yang penting dia sudah memastikan Jinyoung selamat dan alasan Jinyoung dengan seenaknya sendiri ke bumi tanpa meminta ijin dari nya.

"Sehabis ini, kita kembali, tidak ada penolakan," putus Jaebum.

Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti, ditatapnya buah-buah bumi yang masih segar, "Aku tidak sabar memberikan kepada mereka," ujar Jinyoung.

 **-0o0-**

"Kalian kembali!"

Kelima anggota lain nya tetap menunggu captain dan anggota baru mereka dengan sabar, hingga muncul lah cahaya terang dan menampilkan kedua orang yang memang ditunggu.

"Jinyoung! Apa maksudmu ke bumi sendirian?" Youngjae langsung _mengomel_ , melihat Jinyoung sepertinya baik-baik saja dari amukan captain mereka.

"Maaf," Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, "aku membawakan buah-buah bumi, sebagai oleh-oleh!"

Bambam dan Yugyeom yang mendengar itu langsung semangat, melihat langsung buah-buah bumi yang mereka rindukan.

"Waaw—ini sangat aku rindukan!"

"Buah naga! Pisang!"

Teriakan senang dari kedua maknae mereka membuat atmosfer kesal berubah menjadi tenang.

"Tapi kami serius Jinyoung, apa yang kau lakukan di bumi," kini Mark bertanya dengan nada tegas.

Jinyoung tersenyum misterius, "Untuk mencari kepingan yang hilang, Mark."

Jackson masih terdiam, melihat Jinyoung dalam-dalam, lalu beralih kepada Jaebum yang menatap datar para anggotanya.

"Sepertinya aku benar …"

 **.**

Tetap, karena tindakan gegabah Jinyoung, Jinyoung diberi hukuman cukup mengesalkan bagi semua anggota kelompok ini. Yaitu—membersih kan seluruh wilayah markas ditambah mendapat tugas patroli tambahan selama satu bulan.

Sudah tahu wilayah markas luasnya 1,5 hektar, ini sungguh mengesalkan—sangat!

Jinyoung mengeluh kesal, tapi dia tidak menyesal telah melakukan tindakan gegabah itu.

Dihari ke-15 hukumannya, Jinyoung tengah berada di wilayah tenggara markas, membersihkan barang-barang kotor yang tidak berguna.

"Jinyoung."

Jinyoung berbalik, menemukan Jackson—warna rambutnya berubah entah karena apa menjadi pirang, yang mendekati kearah dirinya.

"Ada apa Jack?"

"Menikmati orang yang tengah menderita, mungkin," jawab Jackson tenang.

Jinyoung langsung melempar tanah ke arah Jackson, tiga detik selanjutnya Jackson tertawa senang.

"Aku bercanda," Jackson masih tertawa, namun setelah beberapa lama dia terdiam, "Jinyoung, aku ingin kembali bertanya …"

Jinyoung mengeryit, melihat Jackson yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya.

"Kau … bukan seorang manusia bumi," Jackson berbicara dengan nada datar, "kau seorang moitié 'kan? Moitié… pasangan captain? Moitié legenda—Junior?"

Tidak menjawab, Jinyoung malah menyeringai.

 **.**

"Kami kembali~" seruan Jinyoung didepan markas begitu memekakkan telinga. Membuat Yugyeom dan Bambam yang tengah membaca buku itu mendelik kearah Jinyoung.

"Maaf," Jinyoung tersenyum tanpa dosa, disampingnya Jackson menatap malas kearah Jinyoung.

"Kak, kami mohon jangan terlalu berisik!" ucap Yugyeom datar.

"Aku minta maaf, bungsu," ujar Jinyoung, dia berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil minum—tenggorokan nya terasa kering sedari pagi tadi.

Jackson masih berdiri di tempat, menatap berulang kali, dapur tempat Jinyoung berada dan ruangan pribadi Jaebum.

Selanjutnya Jackson mengindikkan bahu tidak peduli, lalu berjalan menghampiri Mark yang tengah berbincang asyik dengan Youngjae.

Jinyoung menghela nafas lelah, diletak kan kasar gelas yang tadi dia pakai untuk minum. Matanya tertutup.

"Sudah waktu nya—"

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum kini lebih banyak diam didalam ruangannya, sungguh, ini bukanlah dirinya.

Ini semua karena legenda menyebalkan itu!

 **.**

 _Moitié itu menyendiri,_

 _Karena ingin menghindar dari manusia itu,_

 **.**

Sulit mengakuinya, tapi memang benar, dia menghindar dari manusia bumi—Jinyoung. Jaebum hanya tertawa miris mengetahui kebenaran atas legenda itu.

.

 _Moitié itu kembali dingin,_

 _Karena manusia itu,_

 **.**

Ya, Jaebum merasa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu—Jaebum yang keras—Jaebum yang berhati beku—Jaebum yang …

Inti nya, Jaebum menjadi pribadi yang keras kembali.

 **.**

 _Moitié itu tertawa terbahak,_

 _Karena menyadari sesuatu yang telat,_

 **.**

Jaebum mengeryit ketika dua kalimat dari isi legenda itu terbesit didalam otak nya.

Menyadari sesuatu yang telat? Tertawa terbahak?

Apa itu?

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung menghela nafas, ini sudah hari terakhir masa hukumannya, setelah itu ia dibebaskan dari tugas bersih-besih 1,5 hektar setiap harinya.

Ini sungguh melelahkan!

"Gunakan saja kekuatan mu," tukas Jackson yang menonton Jinyoung dari belakang.

Jinyoung mendengus, "Wahai tuan berotot, aku tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan."

"Ya tuan yang sok _manusia bumi_ , menggunakan kekuatan tidak bisa dipakai terus-menerus jika bukan keadaan genting, karena bisa membuat keseimbangan energy dalam terganggu," balas Jackson, membacakan aturan memakai kekuatan untuk manusia pilihan seperti dirinya.

"Diam lah, aku tidak suka panggilan itu," desis Jinyoung seram, dia membersihkan beberapa kotoran hewan liar di sekitar markas mereka.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya," Jackson menyeringai, "aku sungguh kagum dengan sikap mu berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dan aku mulai mengingat samar kau saat kau terjatuh di dapur—sama seperti yang terjadi saat kita bertemu di daerah kelahiran ku, Junior."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," keluh Jinyoung, dia mengeluarkan beberapa kata asing dan menghilangkan kotoran hewan itu, "nama ku sekarang adalah Park Jinyoung, nama pemberian kalian."

"Sebenarnya," Jackson turun dari tempat duduknya, kemudian duduk kembali, bermaksud mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bercerita, "Bambam mengusulkan nama itu karena teringat cerita ku dan Mark yang sedikit menceritakan masa lalu Jaebum-captain—menyangkut nama Park Jinyoung," ungkap Jackson tersenyum lebar.

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil, "Sudah kuduga, kalau begitu nanti aku akan berterima kasih kepada Bambam."

"Memang apa hubungannya Park Jinyoung dengan kau, sok _manusia bumi_?" tanya Jackson, alisnya terangkat sebelah, menandakan kebingungan.

"Bukan urusan mu, orang berotot."

 **.**

Jaebum menerawang, pikirannya berkelana keluar sana. Meninggalkan tumpukan tugas selama hampir 14 hari hanya untuk memikirkan Park Jinyoung—Junior—dan legenda.

Semuanya seperti saling berhubungan, bagai benang kusut—walau kusut namun mereka tetap berhubungan.

Sialnya, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan dari tiga obyek itu. Membiarkan yang lain sementara mengerjakan pekerjaanya, membiarkan dirinya terus berada di dalam ruangan—bahkan makan pun, anggota lain hanya menaruh makanan di depan pintu, tidak berani menganggu Jaebum.

Selain penasaran, sialnya lagi Jaebum stress dengan semua paradoks ini.

 **.**

Jinyoung terkekeh, "Apa salahnya, Wang?"

"Jangan pernah mendekati perbatasan tanpa seijin captain, Jinyoung," Jackson menatap tajam Jinyoung yang menatap remeh dirinya, "itu berbahaya."

"Aku hanya mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua ku, setelah itu aku akan kembali—sayangnya aku tidak ingin kau mengikuti ku, aku ingin sendiri," jelas Jinyoung santai.

Jackson mendesah pelan, "Walau kau adalah seorang moitié yang sangat kuat, tetap saja kau adalah anggota kelompok kita, dan ikuti aturan kelompok, apalagi kau anggota baru."

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti Jack," Jinyoung menerawang keatas, "tapi entah mengapa, seperti ada keharusan aku kesana, sendirian—dan sekarang. Tidak bisa di ganggu-gugat, dan jika mendapat hukuman lagi—tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjalaninya, karena insting ku dengan kuat menyuruhku ke perbatasan sekarang."

"Terserah," Jackson berdecak, "aku sudah memperingatkan mu, jika captain marah besar, jangan salahkan aku."

"Aku mengerti, Wang," kekeh Jinyoung, dia langsung melambaikan tangan kearah Jackson, bermaksud pergi sekarang.

 **.**

Jinyoung berdiri di tanah yang tepat berada sepuluh meter dari perbatasan, menatap ragu akan tempatnya dulu itu, walau instingnya mengatakan untuk memijak tepat berada di perbatasan, tapi dia sungguh ragu.

Benarkah yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Jika masalah lain terjadi, ini terlalu cepat, sangat cepat, dia baru setengah tahun lebih kembali di dunia ini, dan baru satu bulan menemukan kedamaian—yaitu mengingat seluruh ingatannya yang hilang.

Ini terlalu cepat.

Jinyoung tidak ingin menambah masalah.

Dia ingin hidup damai selama beberapa tahun, walau harus bersandiwara menjadi manusia bumi—tidak apa-apa, asalkan berada di dekat Jaebum.

Jinyoung akan mengorbankan apa saja demi Jaebum—bersama dengan Jaebum, sesuai janji mereka dulu.

 _._

" _Kalau besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi moitié terkuat!"_

 _Seruan dari moitié manis membuat moitié lain tertawa._

" _Kita akan menjadi moitié terkuat diantara yang terkuat, Junior."_

 _Moitié manis itu mengembungkan pipi kesal, "Kenapa kita?"_

" _Karena kita adalah pasangan hidup! Pasangan hidup harus sama-sama kuat, Junior!"_

 _Moitié manis itu berpikir sebentar, "Benar juga, kak Jaebum! Kita akan selalu bersama! Selalu mencintai! Dan menjadi moitié terkuat di dunia ini!"_

 _._

Kilasan masa kecil terlewat dibenak Jinyoung, membuat ia terkekeh kecil. Sifat naif mereka dulu sangat besar. Tapi janji tetap lah janji, walau tidak yakin, Jinyoung dan Jaebum pasti selalu berusaha membuat janji mereka itu terwujud walaupun sekarang wujud itu masih samar.

Mata nya menatap kedepan, merasakan hawa kuat yang menariknya masuk kedalam. Jinyoung menghela nafas berat. Dia sudah memutuskan hal ini—tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan ia nanti.

Tapi ini keputusannya.

 **-0o0-**

Hari sudah beranjak malam, hanya ada lima anggota di meja makan. Jackson bergerak gelisah di kursinya, ekor matanya menatap pintu markas berkali-kali, namun kemudian tertunduk menghela nafas khawatir.

Mark menatap Jackson tidak mengerti, sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini ia memang sudah merasakan Jackson menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya—tapi Mark abaikan, karena paling juga Jackson akan memberitahu kepadanya. Tetapi sampai batas waktu yang Mark perkirakan, Jackson tetap diam, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa Jinyoung belum kembali?"

Suara Bambam memecahkan pikiran Mark, Mark menatap Bambam—yang lain juga ikut menatap Bambam.

"Ini sudah makan malam, tapi mengapa Jinyoung belum kembali? Captain masih berada di ruangannya, sedangkan Jinyoung harusnya sudah kembali sedari lima jam yang lalu," ujar Bambam.

Mark kembali menatap Jackson.

"Jackson, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Jinyoung?" tanya Mark penuh selidik.

Tubuh Jackson melonjak kaget, karena mengapa harus ia yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu? Lihat! Semua orang di ruangan ini menatapnya penasaran.

"Tid—dak—"

"Kau bohong kepada ku, Wang," ucap Mark datar.

Jackson menggosok tenguk nya ragu, "Aku tidak yakin harus memberi tahu kalian sekarang, tapi jujur saja aku juga khawatir dengan Jinyoung sekarang ada dimana, apa dia—selamat …" ujar Jackson yang berdesis di akhir kalimat.

"Selamat?" Youngjae mengeryit, "maksud mu, kau tahu Jinyoung berada?"

Jackson mengangguk ragu, "Secara garis besar—iya, secara garis kecil—tidak."

"Ayo kita cari kak Jinyoung!" seru Yugyeom, ia berdiri dari kursi coklatnya.

"Tidak secepat itu bungsu," cibir Bambam, "dimana Jinyoung secara garis besar yang kau maksud itu, Jackson?"

Jakson menatap ragu keempat teman nya, juga menatap ragu pintu ruangan captain mereka.

"Perbatasan …"

"APA?!"

 **.**

Jinyoung mengaduh, dia menatap monster yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pamannya—yang entah mengapa menyerangnya dengan brutal.

' _Pergi!'_

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu—ukh"

' _Anak keras kepala, pergi! Aku sudah mengusirmu dari sini!'_

Jinyoung tersenyum remeh kearah monster itu, "Ya, aku tahu kau adalah makhluk yang membuatku tersesat di hutan antah-berantah dan menjadikan aku tersesat di bumi—menjadi makhluk malang—tapi aku kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan aku kesini untuk melihat ayah dan ibu ku!"

Jinyoung berteriak keras kearah monster itu, menantang monster—paman nya yang sejak dulu sangat membencinya—membenci ibu nya juga.

' _Cih, harusnya kubunuh saja kau dari dulu, bocah!'_

Serangan itu begitu cepat, Jinyoung tidak cepat menghindar, reflek nya kurang, menjadikan luka dalam dan lebar dibagian perut bagian kiri.

"Akhhh—"

' _Bocah lemah! Aku tak mengerti mengapa adik ku menyukai manusia yang lemah—membuat anak yang lemah—menjadikan dia lemah!'_

"Aku tahu—" Jinyoung terbatuk, meringis, memegang perutnya yang terus mengalirkan darah ungu, "kau yang membunuh kedua orang tua ku, aku dendam akan hal itu, paman, tapi aku tahu—semua sudah terjadi, tidak ada gunanya dendam, dan sekarang aku disini dengan keadaan damai—ARGHH"

' _Diam bocah! HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG MU SEBELUM AKU MENGHANCURKAN KERONGKONGAN_ _MU!'_

Jinyoung menggeleng, dia mengumpulkan kekuatannya perlahan, tadi sudah lima jam dia bertarung dengan pamannya—sungguh menguras energy.

"Paman—ijin kan aku—

 **DUAG.**

ARGHH"

Jinyoung terpental sejauh seratus meter, membuat luka semakin banyak di tubuh nya.

' _Diam bocah, biarkan aku memainkan tubuh mu dan membuat mu mati perlahan—seperti ibu mu …'_

Monster itu menyeringai, mendekatkan kuku tajam dan kotornya ketubuh lemah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung bergetar, dia marah—sangat marah, saat paman nya itu membawa-bawa ibu nya—membawa-bawa dalam hal lain, ini membuatnya marah.

 **TRANG.**

Sebelum kuku itu menembus perutnya, Jinyoung menahan nya dengan pedang yang entah dari mana.

' _Mustahil—'_

"Jangan pernah menghina ibu ku—kau pembunuh—aku sudah memaafkan mu tapi kau tetap saja—pembunuh!"

Jinyoung mengayunkan pedang itu, memotong kuku tajam keras itu dengan mudah, seperti memotong kayu.

' _ARGHH—'_

 **.**

"Jackson, jelaskan yang kau tahu."

 _Sial, sial, sial, siaaall._

Hanya satu kata itu yang berada dipikiran Jackson, dia menyesal dengan polos nya memberitahu Jinyoung berada di perbatasan—membuat teman-teman lain berteriak—membuat captain datang—meminta penjelasan—dan itu harus dijawab jujur! Jika tidak—matilah sudah.

"Jinyoung—dia …" Jackson menatap ragu kelima orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak bisa—" Jackson meremas rambutnya, "aku tidak bisa—tidak—"

 **Ssingg.**

Jackson diam membeku, ketakutan.

"Katakan," perintah Jaebum datar, mengangkat pedang legendaris nya—yang jika sekali gerak saja sudah bisa membuat Jakson mati.

"JINYOUNGSEORANGMOITIÈ!"

Satu tarikan nafas, Jackson menjawabnya, tidak jelas memang, tapi semuanya bisa menangkap dari kalimat Jackson.

"Hahaha, bohong," Bambam dan Yugyeom tertawa.

"Jackson, jangan membual, itu tidak lucu," cibir Youngjae dengan wajah aneh.

Mark dan Jaebum terdiam.

"Apa dia adalah—Junior, Jackson?" tanya Mark hati-hati.

Dengan pasrah Jackson mengangguk.

Seketika, Jaebum merasa dunia seakan berhenti.

 **.**

Jinyoung sekarat, dirinya tergeletak begitu saja, dengan jarak pada pedang legendarisnya yang cukup jauh, sang monster tertawa mengerikan, dia merasa menang.

' _Manusia tetaplah manusia, lemah! Ras monster lah yang terkuat!'_

Seruan sang paman menggelegar, menerobos langit dan membiarkan suaranya menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Mendeklerasikan bahwa dirinya lah yang terkuat.

"Paman … kau bodoh," desis Jinyoung, dirinya mencoba bangkit walau akhirnya adalah tetap terbaring lemah.

' _APA?'_

"Kau monster terbodoh yang pernah kutemui selama hidup ku," Jinyoung tertawa miris, "mengecewakannya, kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang—"

 **KRAK.**

Jinyoung terdiam sambil tersenyum tipis, saat tangan paman nya menembus tanah tepat disebelah dada nya.

' _Omong kosong, aku bukan paman mu.'_

Geraman monster itu semakin kuat, membuat Jinyoung ingin tersenyum itu.

"Sudah ku katakan, 'kan? Mengecewakannya, kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang, dari garis keturunan orang tua ku," tawa Jinyoung terdengar menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarnya—tapi tidak dengan monster itu, "menyenangkannya, aku sudah memiliki keluarga yang baru," ujar Jinyoung, menyeringai, dia mengucapkan beberapa kata asing, membuat pedang legendaris itu kembali berada di tangannya, tubuhnya terangkat sendiri, sinar ungu-hitam-putih terpancar dari tubuh Jinyoung.

"Menyenangkan nya lagi, aku harus membunuh mu—dan juga mematikan diri ku," desis Jinyoung.

' _MATI KAU BOCAH!'_

Jinyoung meloncat cepat kearah monster itu, dan monster itu berteriak keras. Keduanya mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Ini bukan hanya tentang masalah keluarga. Tapi tentang hak seorang moitié dalam dunia monster. Monster ini—pamannya ini adalah pemimpin dari para monster, tidak terima jika terlahir moitié dari keluarganya. Yaitu dirinya, dia sejak umur delapan tahun sudah yatim piatu, di kuncilkan di keluarga monster ayah nya, saat berumur sepuluh tahun lebih, dia menemukan moitié lain nya—yang lebih beruntung dari dirinya, masih memiliki orang tua yang utuh.

"Hai, nama ku Junior, aku seorang moitié!" ujar Jinyoung kecil—Junior dengan bangga.

Jujur saja, saat itu kesan pertama yang Jinyoung kecil—Junior dapatkan dari moitié lain itu adalah kesepian dan kekerasan.

"Im Jaebum," jawab nya datar.

"Jaebum ya—aku akan memanggil mu kak Jaebum!" seru Jinyoung kecil—Junior senang, dia mendudukkan pantatnya di dahan tempat Jaebum duduk juga.

"Aku merasa kau orang baik, mari kita berteman!"

Berteman dengan Jaebum bukanlah hal sulit, Jinyoung kecil—Junior dapat merasakan itu, dan lagi dia merasakan yang namanya—cinta, atau bahasa yang ia ketahui saat itu adalah _aimer_.

Jinyoung kecil—Junior langsung mengutarakan isi hati nya, yang tanpa disangka-sangka Jaebum juga mengatakan hal sama, lalu keduanya membuat perjanjian anak kecil yang bertahan sampai sekarang.

Tetapi, dia diusir oleh pamannya, saat Jinyoung terbangun dari tidur nyenyak pun, dia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak dikenal, Jinyoung terus berlari ketakutan, tanpa sengaja terperosok masuk kedalam lubang didalam akar pohon besar.

Menjadikan dirinya berada di bumi.

Saat itu derajat moitié di dunia monster masih dipertanyakan. Jika sudah berada di dunia manusia? Jangan ditanya, moitié begitu di agungkan, lebih kuat dari manusia pilihan terkuat sekalipun.

Manusia dan monster sebenarnya adalah dua obyek yang sangat kuat, jika mereka menikah dan memiliki anak, maka anak itu—moitié adalah yang terkuat dari semua makhluk terkuat di dunia ini.

Itulah kenyataan yang sedang paman Jinyoung singkirkan. Dia tidak ingin ditandingi oleh seorang moitié macam seperti Jinyoung—tidak pula moitié lain nya. Jika ada moitié lain yang ia temukan, dia akan membunuhnya tanpa segan.

Sial nya, ada legenda mengatakan, moitié akan menjaga keseimbangan dunia—mereka akan menjadi raja dan ratu dunia—sial nya lagi, kenyataan pahit yang harus paman Jinyoung terima adalah—Jinyoung adalah salah satu bagian dari legenda itu.

Melihat dari pedang Jinyoung—sudah tertebak.

' _MATI KAU BOCAAH!'_

 **JLEB.**

Tertusuk, mengeluarkan darah—biru dan ungu. Keduanya tertusuk oleh senjata masing-masing lawan.

' _Si—sialan kau … Junior …'_

Sial nya, kenyataan yang belum diketahui oleh moitié adalah—moitié hidup abadi—jika tidak dibakar hidup-hidup.

Sial nya, jika monster sudah sekali terkena tusukan pedang legendaris, maka dia akan hilang selamanya.

Jinyoung tertawa, dia melangkah mundur, mencabut kuku tajam pamannya yang tertancap di dada nya.

 **BRUK.**

Jinyoung terjatuh, terbatuk darah ungu—campuran akan darah monster-biru dan darah manusia-merah.

Jinyoung baru menyadari, warna darahnya kembali, selama di bumi dia hanya melihat darah merah …

"Hehehe, aku kalah—paman kalah—kita seri," kekeh Jinyoung, dia tersenyum kepada pamannya yang mengerang kesakitan, lalu hilang bagai debu.

Tempat pertarungan selama enam setengah jam itu sepi, Jinyoung tetap terdiam, menunggu kematian yang semakin dekat.

"JUNIOR!"

Jinyoung bergerak sedikit, namun kembali berteriak kesakitan—karena rasa sakit luar biasa menyebar keseluruh tubuh.

Jinyoung menutup matanya, menahan kesakitan.

"Junior! Buka mata mu!"

Jinyoung membuka mata perlahan, menemukan Jaebum yang menatap nya khawatir.

"Hehehe," Jinyoung masih saja bisa terkekeh, "kau sudah mengetahui nya, ya, kak …"

"Jangan banyak berbicara! Youngjae dan yang lain nya sedang kesini!"

"Aku tidak banyak waktu kak …" Jinyoung mengelus pipi Jaebum yang bergaris tegas itu, "legenda itu benar, _manusia itu mati—moitié itu mati_ … itu ditunjukkan—ukh—kepada ku yang awalnya dikira manusia … padahal seorang moitié …" Jinyoung terkekeh mengingat hal itu, lalu meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa.

"Tidak—tidak—Junior—kumohon, bertahanlah—" Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung erat, mentranferkan energy nya kepada Jinyoung, untuk Jinyoung bertahan hidup.

"Kak—aku sangat mencintai kakak—" Jinyoung tersenyum, "kita akan selalu bersama—kan? Kita sudah menjadi moitié terkuat—kan?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Junior, diam … kita akan selalu bersama …" bisik Jaebum, mengelus surai rambut Jinyoung yang kotor akibat pertempuran tadi.

"Captain!"

Seruan itu membuat Jaebum mendongak, "Kalian! Cepat sini!"

Semuanya langsung berlari dengan cepat, saat sudah berada di tempat kejadian …

"Jinyoung!" semua nya berteriak tidak percaya, melihat keadaan Jinyoung yang begitu parah.

Youngjae bergerak cepat, Jaebum membiarkan pelukannya terlepas—namun genggaman tangan terus semakin erat, Jinyoung terbatuk—darah ungu semakin keluar, Youngjae mencoba sebisa mungkin menyembuhkan Jinyoung.

"Kalian—aku meminta maaf karena telah berbohong kepada kalian …" Jinyoung berucap lirih, "Jack, insting ku benar bukan?" Jinyoung terkekeh, "sepertinya nanti di markas aku akan dimarahi oleh kak Jaebum …" Jinyoung memejamkan matanya, nafas nya semakin terputus-putus, "a—ak—u—tid—ak—sa—b—ar—"

Mulut itu berhenti bergerak, nafas nya terhenti, Jaebum menangis keras, meremas erat tangan mungil yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia pegang.

Semuanya berteriak pilu, menandakan kesedihan teramat sangat karena salah satu diantara mereka telah pergi.

 **.**

 _Moitié itu kembali menangis,_

 _Karena manusia itu mati,_

 **.**

 _Moitié itu menangis,_

 _Karena moitié lain itu mati,_

 **-0o0-**

Hari-hari terlewati begitu saja, aktifitas seperti biasa—walaupun terasa berbeda.

Jaebum semakin pendiam, anggota lain mengerti dan tidak menganggu captain nya. Tapi anggota lain tetap waspada dengan kegiatan yang Jaebum jalani—khawatir jika Jaebum memilih bunuh diri.

Jaebum sering menangis sendiri di waktu malam, menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi—walau dia tahu, menyesali tidak ada gunanya.

Mengapa kau tidak sadar dengan cepat?

Mengapa kau tidak sadar dengan legenda yang sudah dijelaskan?

Sudah tertulis jelas di legenda itu—

 _Moitié itu menyesal,_

 _Karena tidak menyadari dengan cepat,_

—Jaebum selalu tertawa miris jika mengingat legenda konyol itu.

Jaebum sudah gila. Menangis, tertawa, berteriak, menangis, tertawa, berteriak.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menatap nisan di depanya, tertulis dengan jelas, Junior—Park Jinyoung.

 **.**

" _Tapi aku serius, kak. Jika itu terjadi dan kau melupakan ku, kau akan memanggil ku apa?"_

 _Cukup lama anak moitié yang dipanggil 'kak' itu berpikir, "Park Jinyoung."_

" _Park Jinyoung?" anak moitié manis itu berpikir, "nama yang bagus, aku suka."_

 _ **.**_

"Jinyoung—ah tidak, Junior," Jaebum tersenyum, tatapan matanya kosong, tidak terisi apapun, "kau begitu hebat, kau moitié yang lebih kuat dari ku—mengalahkan monster terkuat di dunia monster," Jaebum terdiam, menunduk, "papa—aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk membawa Junior ke hadapan mu," desis Jaebum, tangannya mengambil dua pedang—pedang milik nya dan pedang milik Jinyoung. Ditancapkan nya pedang itu di depan nisan Jinyoung. Jaebum tersenyum—begitu damai—seakan tidak ada beban—

 **BRUK.**

Lalu terjatuh—mati.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung tertawa bahagia, "Kak Jaebum! Akhirnya kau datang!" Jinyoung berlari—memeluk menyambut Jaebum yang juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Junior, itulah janji kita," ucap Jaebum, mengelus punggung halus Jinyoung.

"Hehehe—ini tidak akan berakhir, kak!"

"Apa maksud mu, Junior sayang?"

"Cerita kita tidak akan berakhir!"

 **.**

 _Moitié itu memilih mati,_

 _Mengikuti moitié lain itu,_

 _Dan mereka mati,_

 _Lalu kekal,_

 _Menjaga keseimbangan,_

 _Menjaga aimer[cinta] abadi._

 **|end; with5532words|**

UDAH END DONG B)

END YEAAHH /b-boying with Jaebum/

Sebenarnya chapter tiga ini sudah selesai sejak sehari setelah chapter dua di publish!

Well, Rin hanya ingin melihat review nya, apa sesuai target Rin atau tidak hehe.

Gantung ya ceritanya? /liat ke atas; ngangguk-ngagguk/ karena Rin merasa cerita ini gantung, Rin akan berpikir ulang tentang **SEQUEL Reset** ya, apa Rin akan membuatnya atau tidak ^^

Oh ya, arti dari kata ' _Il est_ Junior _, il est un enfant moitié Le plus fort, années pesrdues, et un couple vivant dans le futur_ Jaebum _, qui est également un moitié le plus fort_ ' :: Dia adalah Junior, dia adalah anak moitié terkuat, yang hilang bertahun-tahun, dan adalah pasangan hidup di masa depan Jaebum, yang juga seorang moitié terkuat.

Sepertinya masih ada yang bingung dengan nama Jinyoung, nde?

 **Jung Ui Bong** adalah nama Jinyoung di bumi—ingat kalau Jinyoung terlempar ke bumi dalam keadaan kehilangan ingatan? Nah makanya orang yang ngasuh Jinyoung itu kasih nama ke Jinyoung, yaitu Jung Ui Bong.

 **Park Jinyoung** —sepertinya udah dijelasin deh, hahaha.

 **Junior** —nama lahir Jinyoung.

Rin sangat berterima kasih baik **speak-reader** maupun **silent-reader** yang udah membaca cerita ini! apalagi speak-reader, kalau Rin kehabisan ide suka baca review kalian, senyam-senyum sendiri dan muncullah ide! Kkk aneh ya ( —w— )

 **BIG THANKS TO ::**

 **Dumb-baby-lion ; Double Bob-B-I ; SJMK95 ; ciandys ; lee-seokie ; Cungik ; mole13 ; Bbangssang ; MY FRIEND FB ; and my friend in class, hoshi (her's pen-name)**

Terima kasih (juga) kepada novel **Supernova: Ksatria, Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh** yang menjadi teman inspirasi Rin di sekolah saat buntu ide Reset ini ( —w— ) kalian keren! Membuat Rin terkagum-kagum di setiap kata walau membuat dada Rin terasa berat saat membacanya!

Sekali lagi maaf—karena mengecewakan couple nya, banyak yang protes—kenapa tidak Markbam? Kenapa tidak JackYeom? Kenapa tidak bla—bla—bla sebagainya?

Rin sudah katakan di author's note di chapter 2, kalau saat di FB kemarin-kemarin, sebelum Reset chapter 1 publish, Rin menanyakan di wall lewat status Rin.

Kira-kira isinya begini—'Rin mau buat FF Reset nih, couple utamanya Bnior, ada saran untuk couple lain?—lalu ada yang menjawab, HANYA satu orang, dia menjawab—'MarkSon aja, Rin!'—Rin turuti, toh Rin minta saran tapi cuman satu orang yang nyahut, jadi Rin iyain aja, sekalian buat nambah pengalaman membuat MarkSon lol~

Tapi jangan kecewa, Rin lagi ada **projek** sendiri buat FF **MarkBam** lagi dan **JackJaeYeom** —uhuk—bukan JackYeom nde hehehe.

Oh ya, Rin sempat ragu sama cerita di chapter ini, _feel_ nya kurang—Rin merasa seperti itu. Jadi saat Rabu kemarin—sehari setelah chapter ini dibuat, Rin nyuruh teman buat baca—pembaca pertama xD, apalagi ini pertama kalinya Rin minta kayak gini—supaya ngasih saran apa yang kurang. Tapi—dia belum baca seluruhnya, hahaha.

Last words, **mind to review**? Don't forget, **Rin berusaha buat sequel Reset, tapi tidak janji** /wink with Jinyoung/

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEIL BLOCK B!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!** /dance with Jaebum/


	4. SEQUEL

**Title : Reset**

 **GOT7's member**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **GOT7 © JYP •** **Reset** **© Rin Rizawa**

 **Ini aneh, terbangun di suatu kamar asing dengan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Hingga bertemu seorang captain dan anggota kelompok nya yang—apa?**

 **|sequel;|**

Kelima orang itu mematung, berdiam diri, mata kelima orang itu sembab—legenda sialan, mengapa keduanya harus mati? Mengapa kedua teman mereka—harus mati?

Bambam mengusap kasar matanya, "Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih, tugas kita masih sama—mengamankan wilayah kita dari perusak kedamaian!" seru Bambam memberi semangat—walau di setiap kata terdapat kegetaran diri yang ragu akan bersikap.

Semuanya menghela nafas, "Ya, captain sebelum nya juga sudah berkata kepada kita, saat suatu nanti captain tidak ada, kita tetap harus menjalankan kewajiban," lanjut Jackson.

Semuanya tersenyum miris, melihat dua nisan dengan dua pedang di depan nisan itu. Kelima orang itu sudah memasang pelindung disekitar sini supaya tidak ada yang se-enaknya mengambil barang milik orang lain.

"Kita beri salam terakhir," pimpin Mark, semuanya menurut.

 **.**

Jaebum dan Jinyoung duduk berdua di atas angin, mereka melihat dari atas keindahan alam dunia mereka.

"Sangat indah …" takjub Jinyoung, dia melihat begitu semangat ketika mereka rutin berada di atas angin.

"Tidak seindah diri mu, Junior," Jaebum menenggelamkan kepalanya di himpitan leher Jinyoung, yang terasa pas sekali untuk bersandar nyaman.

"Ah! Itu mereka, kak!" seru Jinyoung, menunjuk salah satu tempat yang sangat mereka kenal.

Jaebum menatap sendu kelima anggota nya dari atas, "Ingat Junior, sebentar lagi kita kembali …"

Jinyoung mengangguk ragu, tatapan rindu langsung membucah di pelupuk matanya, "Ya … kita akan kembali …"

' _Karena seorang moitié akan hidup abadi.'_

 **-0o0-**

Bambam berdiam di sudut ruangan, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang bekerja dalam diam.

Suasana berubah, sudah 60 hari sejak kematian captain mereka, dan sudah 75 hari sejak kematian Jinyoung.

Begitu sepi—senyap—tidak seperti dulu.

Bambam masih sangat ingat, saat dia dan Yugyeom ditemukan oleh Youngjae dan Jackson. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Bambam ingat—dia dibawa oleh Youngjae, Yugyeom dibawa oleh Jackson, menuju markas ini. Saat sampai di markas pun, Bambam ingat—betapa kagetnya wajah Jaebum dan Mark, namun mereka merawat ia dan Yugyeom. Beruntung dia masih ingat dirinya, begitu pula dengan Yugyeom, memudahkan mereka menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan yang berbeda jauh dari bumi.

Setelah Jinyoung datang, kehangatan keluarga dalam kelompok ini semakin terasa—sosok Jinyoung yang peduli bagai sosok ibu secara tak langsung bagi mereka, namun tetap misterius—sampai hari kematiannya datang.

Bambam menutup matanya erat, menahan air mata yang seenaknya ingin keluar. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi—tapi mengingat masa-masa itu … tetap saja … ingin membuat dia menangis. Menumpahkan kekesalan dan kerinduannya kepada dua orang penting bagi kehidupan mereka.

Gerakan keempat anggotanya lain terhenti, saat mendengar isak tangis dari tubuh yang tertekuk-bergetar di ujung ruangan. Mereka diam, tidak bisa menghibur, karena mereka semua merasakan hal itu juga.

 **.**

Jinyoung melompat kebawah, menempatkan kedua kaki nya di atas tanah yang ia rindukan. Matanya berbinar menatap alam yang juga ia rindukan.

"Kak! Kita kembali!" seru Jinyoung.

Jaebum yang dibelakang Jinyoung hanya tersenyum, ditangannya ada dua buah pedang mereka dulu.

"Ya, kita kembali," Jaebum memberikan sebuah ke Jinyoung, yang tentunya langsung diterima oleh Jinyoung, "tapi kita tidak bisa langsung ke mereka," ujar Jaebum.

Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti, walau sedih—tapi mereka belum bisa ke 'mereka'.

"Keliling dunia bersama kak Jaebum, bagai mimpi saja," kekeh Jinyoung, dia meremas erat pedang nya, "tapi—biarkan kita sekarang melihat mereka, dari kejauhan, kak …" pinta Jinyoung.

Jaebum diam, berpikir, "Baiklah, hanya sebentar—kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Jinyoung mengangguk senang, dengan segera dia menarik Jaebum menuju markas mereka—dulu.

 **.**

Jackson menyipitkan matanya, melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dua bayangan yang mengamati mereka.

"Jack, ada apa?" tanya Mark yang melihat keanehan Jackson.

"Mark—" Jackson melirik sebentar keluar jendela, namun akhirnya kembali fokus membaca bacaan nya, "tidak apa-apa, aku salah lihat."

Mark hanya diam, kepalanya ikut melihat keluar, "Memang awalnya, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Dua orang—" Jackson menggigit kukunya tidak yakin, "seperti captain dan Jinyoung …"

Mark langsung melihat Jackson tidak percaya.

"Hey, kau tidak salah lihat?"

Jackson menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin—mungkin saja itu halusinasi ku saja, Mark," ujar Jackson.

Mark mendesah kecewa, tapi seingatnya, penglihatan Jackson itu sangat bagus, sekali nya dia melihat, itu adalah benar, tidak pernah salah walau itu hanya sekilas—

Jadi, apa benar dua orang yang di lihat Jackson itu adalah Jaebum dan Jinyoung?

 **.**

Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan erat, melewati daratan dengan melayangkan diri, bersinggah dari daerah ke daerah lain. Memantau setiap kehidupan di dunia ini.

"Kak—kita istirahat dulu, aku capek," keluh Jinyoung, mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang.

Jaebum mengangguk, sudah 24x1 jam mereka berkeliling, dan baru sepertiga daerah yang mereka kunjungi di dunia ini—sungguh melelahkan, tapi itu tugas mereka sekarang.

"Kak," Jinyoung kembali memanggil, saat Jaebum berbalik melihat Jinyoung, ia menemukan Jinyoung tersenyum lucu kepadanya.

"Kakak kenapa, cepat duduk, kita saling menyembuhkan diri," Jinyoung menepuk tanah disebelahnya.

Jaebum tertawa pelan, dia mengangguk lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Jinyoung.

Kedua nya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing walau tangan mereka saling bertautan, saling memberikan energy.

"Kak—" kembali, suara Jinyoung terdengar, mereka masih posisi duduk, "sekarang kita ini apa?"

Jaebum menerawang, "Aku tidak tahu, Junior, padahal kita sudah mati."

"Aku sempat membaca pikiran paman ku sebelum dia mati menghilang," Jinyoung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, "moitié … hidup abadi."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Kau hebat, Junior, bisa membaca pikiran monster," puji Jaebum, "aku saja hanya samar-samar."

"Aku juga samar-samar, kak," Jinyoung terkekeh, merasa malu, "itulah yang kudapat 'kan, tapi … memang benar ya? Ternyata kita hidup lagi," ujar Jinyoung.

"Ya, benar," Jaebum tersenyum kecil, "aku jadi berpikir, sekarang kita itu apa," ujar Jaebum.

Jinyoung bergerak, tubuhnya menjadi menyamping menghadap Jaebum kaget, "Jadi selama ini apa yang ada di pikiran mu, kak?!"

Jaebum berpikir sebentar, "Aku berpikir—bahagia bisa terus bersama mu, Junior."

Jinyoung memalingkan muka, wajahnya memerah, dasar—disaat seperti ini Jaebum hanya memikirkan dirinya. Itukan—itukan—membuat Jinyoung malu.

"Kak Jaebum jelek, aku benci kakak," ucap Jinyoung mendesis, melepaskan genggaman mereka, dia menumpukan tangannya di kedua lutut, menundukkan kepala—bagai wanita pemalu, menggelikan.

Jaebum tertawa—tawa yang sudah lama sekali tidak keluar, tangan besar itu mengusak rambut Jinyoung gemas.

"Sejak kita disana, aku hanya bisa bersyukur kita akan selalu bersama, Junior, seperti janji masa kecil kita," ujar Jaebum, senyum di bibirnya masih saja merekah.

Jinyoung melihat itu, sungguh—Jaebum sangat tampan.

"Aku mencintai mu, kak Jaebum!" Jinyoung langsung memeluk Jaebum hingga Jaebum terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Junior."

 **-0o0-**

Youngjae menghela nafas, dia melihat keempat teman nya, "Jika kita terus seperti ini, musuh akan langsung menyerang wilayah kita karena melihat celah yang begitu besar," ucap Youngjae, tatapan nya begitu tajam—namun lelah, "kita—tidak boleh terus terpuruk …" genggaman tangan Youngjae terhadap kertas di tangannya semakin keras, membuat kertas itu kusut.

Semuanya tidak menyahut, masih terdiam.

"Jika captain melihat kita seperti ini, pasti dia akan marah besar," ucap Yugyeom.

"Jika Jinyoung melihat kita seperti ini, dia akan _mengomel_ panjang lebar," lanjut Bambam.

Detik selanjutnya, kelima orang itu tertawa, membayangkan reaksi kedua orang yang mereka hormati itu.

"Ini sungguh menyedihkan—kita menyedihkan," ejek Jackson, senyum tercetak di wajahnya, "baiklah, kita membagi tugas sekarang, sudah banyak yang kita lalaikan, jadi—gunakan seluruh tenaga kalian!"

 **.**

Jinyoung menatap takut hutan di depannya, Jaebum yang melihat itu menatap Jinyoung bingung.

"Ada apa Junior?"

Jinyoung melihat Jaebum penuh takut.

"Kak, aku tidak mau masuk—tidak mau!" ucap Jinyoung.

Jaebum mengeryit, "Ada apa dengan mu? Kita kan akan ke kota sana, hutan ini hanyalah hutan wilayah kelompok wanita itu."

Jinyoung menghela nafas lega, "Kukira—kita akan kesana, kak, syukurlah," ucap Jinyoung.

Jaebum menatap tajam Jinyoung, "Junior, kau berhutang penjelasan kepada ku, sebelum itu, kita harus mengunjungi keempat wanita itu."

"Penjelasan apa?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan polos, kaki mereka terus memasuki wilayah kota—banyak warga wilayah ini menatap kagum mereka.

"Nanti saja Junior," senyum tipis tercetak di wajah Jaebum, "kau ingat Min?"

Jinyoung berpikir sebentar, "Siapa?"

"Min—dia juga seorang moitié, yang berjaga juga di wilayah ini," ucap Jaebum.

Jinyoung terkagum, "Wanita moitié ya? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan nya," ujar Jinyoung tidak sabar.

"Jangan sampai kau berpaling ke dia, Junior," tekan Jaebum, menatap tajam Jinyoung penuh cemburu.

Jinyoung tertawa keras, "Kak, kau raja ku, tidak perlu khawatir!"

 **.**

"Sebuah kehormatan sang legenda berkunjung ke wilayah kami," Fei menyambut dengan penuh anggun, dibelakangnya ada tiga wanita lain yang juga menyambut hormat.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Fei, apalagi kalian lebih tua dari kami," Jaebum tersenyum tipis, "kami hanya berkunjung sebentar dan melihat-lihat."

"Itupun sebuah kehormatan, raja," ucap wanita lainnya, Jia.

Jinyoung menatap kelima orang didepannya tidak mengerti.

"Kak, aku tidak mengerti," Jinyoung menarik pelan baju Jaebum.

Keempat wanita itu melihat Jinyoung, lalu menunduk hormat.

"He—hey, kalian tidak perlu seperti itu," ucap Jinyoung tidak enak.

Jaebum merangkul Jinyoung, tangannya mengusap bahu Jinyoung dengan tenang, "Lakukan tugas kalian, kami harus berkunjung ke tempat lain, terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkan."

"Kak, aku tidak mengerti!"

"Sudahlah Junior."

Min menatap kedua moitié legenda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kalian di berkahi," Min tersenyum imut, "sebagai moitié di wilayah ini, aku merasa senang."

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya," Jinyoung melihat langsung keempat wanita itu, "hutan itu … hutan di wilayah kalian ini … apa ada sesuatu?"

Keempat wanita itu terdiam, saling berpandangan bingung, lalu seorang lain nya yang benama Suzy membuka suara, "Setau kami, hutan itu baik-baik saja, hanya ada jalan menuju ke bumi, dan itu sudah kami isolasi karena cukup berbahaya."

Jinyoung mengangguk, walau pikirannya masih kalut.

Jaebum yang melihat itu semakin mengelus tenang bahu Jinyoung.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

 **-0o0-**

Yugyeom membaca buku dengan bosan, kadang matanya melirik ke arah pintu, namun akhirnya mendesah kecewa, lalu terkekeh miris.

Dia hanya mengharapkan Jinyoung datang dan mengganggu dirinya yang tengah membaca.

Matanya terus bergerak mengikuti setiap paragraf. Kanan—kiri—atas—bawah—walau kadang terdiam sebentar, meresapi sebuah kata yang sulit dipahami, lalu bergerak lagi secara teratur.

Ini sungguh membosankan, monoton.

Yugyeom menutup matanya lelah, lalu terbuka lagi—dan membelakkan mata saat membaca satu kalimat.

"Bo—hong …"

Yugyeom meneruskan bacaannya dengan serius, lalu mengulangi paragraf yang membuat ia terkaget.

"Kak Jackson! Sini!"

Yugyeom memanggil Jackson—yang menemani nya untuk belajar, sedangkan yang lain sedang menjalankan tugas diluar.

Jackson yang mendengar teriakan Yugyeom dari dapur, langsung menghampiri bungsu mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Yugyeom?!"

"Baca paragraf ini kak!" perintah Yugyeom, memberikan buku setebal sebelas senti itu.

Jackson membaca dengan serius, tidak sampai lima belas detik dia juga berteriak kaget.

"WOA—mengapa aku baru mengetahui hal ini?!"

"Apa berarti—captain dan kak Jinyoung masih hidup?"

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pendapat mereka sendiri di dalam otak.

"Aku tidak yakin," tanggap Jackson, "tapi jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan buku itu, kita hanya bisa berdoa."

Yugyeom mengangguk membenarkan, senyum merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya, mata polos nya membucah sebuah harapan. Tangannya memegang erat buku usang yang dia temukan di gudang kemarin.

Tapi Jackson mengeryit, dia melihat buku itu dengan pandangan tidak jelas.

"Yugyeom, setahu ku kita tidak mempunyai buku seperti ini, kau temukan dimana?"

Yugyeom melihat buku yang ia pegang, "Aku menemukannya di gudang kemarin, kak, aku juga merasa aneh, padahal sebelum-sebelum nya aku membersihkan gudang, aku tidak menemukan buku ini. Tetapi, setidaknya kita bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang baru dari buku misterius ini 'kan, kak?"

' _Seorang moitié tidak bisa mati, kecuali jika mereka di bakar hidup-hidup. Selain hal itu, moitié adalah makhluk abadi.'_

 **.**

"Kakak ingat kalau sebelum aku tersesat di bumi, aku berada disebuah hutan?"

Jinyoung menatap lurus kedepan, dikepala nya mencoba mengingat kejadian yang cukup menakutkan baginya.

Jaebum mengangguk, dia tentu saja ingat, saat mereka berada diatas angin, mereka berbagi kisah selama berpisah dan sebelum berpisah.

"Aku merasa—itu adalah hutan itu, apalagi jawaban mereka meyakinkan diriku, tapi tenang saja aku sudah tidak takut, kak."

Jaebum menghela nafas, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jinyoung.

"Sudah, itu hanya masa lampau, tidak perlu diingat, sekarang yang kita perlu kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana kita bertindak disaat ini," ujar Jaebum.

Jinyoung mengangguk.

 **.**

Bambam melihat langit, dia biarkan bau amis menyebar menembus hidungnya.

Mark yang dibelakangnya juga ikut terdiam menunduk, di tubuhnya penuh akan darah biru yang mengering, menandakan sudah lama darah itu berada di tubuhnya.

"Mark …"

Bambam mendesis.

"Apa kau setuju dengan ku, kalau selama ini captain dan Jinyoung berada di atas memantau kita?"

Mark masih diam, tidak bergerak se-milimeter pun.

"Mark, kau bisu, ya?" Bambam tertawa mengejek, "… aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Kini Mark bergerak, menatap Bambam dengan pandangan tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Semuanya juga, Bam, dan berhenti mengajak ku bertarung."

 **.**

Jinyoung tersenyum tidak jelas.

Jaebum memasang muka datar andalannya.

"Kak, tugas kita sudah selesai, ayo kita menemui mereka!" seru Jinyoung senang.

"Aku masih ingin berdua dengan mu saja, Junior," ucap Jaebum datar.

"Tapi kak, kita kan sudah selalu bersama, ayo kita temui mereka!"—Jinyoung.

"Tidak, seminggu ini aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu,"—Jaebum.

"Kak~ kumohon~"—Jinyoung.

"Hanya seminggu, Junior,"—Jaebum.

"Kakak~ kak Jaebum~"—Jinyoung.

Jaebum menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangannya—asal tidak mendapatkan muka lucu Jinyoung yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Baiklah—" Jaebum mendengar Jinyoung bersorak bahagia, "tapi, kita harus menemui papa ku, Junior."

Sorakan Jinyoung terhenti, "Papa—Im?"

Jaebum mengangguk, "Sudah sejak lama aku berjanji kepadanya membawa mu untuk menemuinya," Jaebum terdiam sebentar, "kau jangan takut, ya, Junior."

Jinyoung merengut tidak terima saat Jaebum menggodanya dengan wajah aneh itu, "Aku tidak takut!"

 **.**

Tubuh Jinyoung bergemetar hebat, dia memegang kaos Jaebum dengan erat.

"Kak! Aku takut!"

Jaebum memasang wajah datarnya, "Katanya tadi tidak takut."

"Aku takut!" Jinyoung masih berkata seperti itu dengan suara gemetar, "bagaimana jika papa-Im tidak menyukai ku? Bagaimana jika nanti aku melakukan hal konyol? Bagaimana nanti aku—"

Jaebum mengecup pelan bibir Jinyoung yang terus mengoceh, "Sudahlah, percayakan kepada ku."

Jinyoung kini terdiam, menundukkan mukanya, terus berjalan mengikuti Jaebum dalam diam.

Jaebum tersenyum geli, namun langkahnya terus berjalan, menginjak setapak yang sudah dia hapal, tangannya terus menggenggam tangan mungil Jinyoung.

Setelah sudah cukup dalam, Jaebum berhenti, menatap kedepan—

"Papa, aku pulang."

Jinyoung langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan sesosok monster.

 **-0o0-**

Youngjae memasang wajah masam nya, setelah diberitahu sesuatu yang sebenarnya kabar yang cukup baik, tapi dia merasakan hal aneh.

"Kau yakin dengan isi buku itu, Yugyeom, Jackson?" tanya Youngjae datar.

Kedua orang yang—uhuk—berbeda tinggi badan itu mengangguk.

Youngjae membuka buku usang itu perlahan, matanya menelusuri tiap sudut buku.

"Setau ku kita tidak mempunyai buku ini dan aku tahu sendiri di gudang tidak ada buku yang seperti ini—sungguh keanehan kau menemukan ini di gudang, Yugyeom," ujar Youngjae, lalu dia membaca satu halaman yang terdapat kalimat mengejutkan itu.

Yugyeom mengindikkan bahu, "Mungkin buku itu dengan sendirinya berada di gudang kita, yang penting kita mengetahui informasi baru—"

"Informasi yang baru diketahui oleh kita," potong Youngjae cepat, "karena dari sekian ilmu yang kudapat, aku benar-benar baru mengetahui hal ini—atau memang informasi ini disembunyikan oleh pihak tertentu, dan entah mengapa buku ini ada di gudang kita dan membuat kita mengetahui informasi yang disembunyikan selama jutaan tahun," simpul Youngjae.

Jackson mengangguk setuju, "Benar, karena manusia-manusia pilihan lainnya pun belum tentu mengetahui hal ini, ataupun moitié juga tidak mengetahui ini," lanjut Jackson.

"Apa captain dan kak Jinyoung mengetahui ini?" tanya Yugyeom dengan raut muka tidak yakin.

"Ada dua kemungkinan," Youngjae langsung mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat, "tidak, dan iya."

 **.**

Jinyoung terus menunduk, setelah mereka keluar dari wilayah monster—menemui ayah dari Jaebum, Jinyoung masih terdiam.

Mereka hanya di beri restu, beberapa nasehat dan beberapa kekuatan—baru.

Tetapi tetap, Jinyoung diam.

Membuat Jaebum gemas saja, ingin mengajak bicara Jinyoung.

"Kau kenapa, Junior?"

Akhirnya Jaebum berhasil mengeluarkan suara untuk menanyakan hal sederhana.

"Kak …" Jinyoung berucap lirih, "aku kangen dengan orang tua ku."

Jaebum terdiam, mengerti.

"Mau ke orang tua mu, sebentar, Junior?" tawar Jaebum, merangkul kembali Jinyoung dengan penuh sayang.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang, kak, aku merasa—nanti saja. Walau memang benar aku merindukan mereka—sudah berapa tahun ya," Jinyoung menerawang, "aku jadi ingat saat mereka dibunuh."

Jaebum mengusap bahu itu dengan sabar, "Junior, masa lalu tetap lah masa lalu, apapun yang lakukan sekarang untuk membuat orang tua mu kembali, tetap lah mustahil, sekarang kita lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Mau ke markas?"

Jinyoung tersenyum, dia membalas rangkulan Jaebum dengan semangat.

"Tentu, kak!"

 **.**

Jinyoung menatap rindu bangunan didepannya. Suasana sudah gelap, cahaya hanya berasal dari dalam bangunan itu.

"Kita kembali …"

Jinyoung berkata lirih.

Jaebum yang disampingnya kembali tersenyum.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan reaksi mereka nanti?" tanya Jaebum, menatap rindu juga bangunan yang ia bangun bersama ketiga anggotanya dulu.

"Entahlah, tidak terbayang oleh ku, kak," jawab Jinyoung, senyum merekah, dia berjalan semangat menuju markas itu.

 **BRAK.**

Gerakan Jaebum dan Jinyoung terhenti, saat pintu depan markas di _dobrak_ dari dalam, menampilkan sosok Jackson disana.

"CAPTAIN! JINYOUNG!"

 **-0o0-**

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah, suasana haru dan kangen sangat terasa.

Jaebum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu, sedangkan Jinyoung menatap mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar kalian? Kalian baik-baik saja? Apa kalian hidup dengan baik saat tanpa aku dan kak Jaebum?" sederet pertanyaan biasa keluar dari mulut Jinyoung dengan intonasi tidak biasa.

Semuanya terdiam, baik itu Mark, Bambam, Jackson, Youngjae, dan Yugyeom.

"Kami—sempat tidak melaksanakan tugas selama sebulan lebih," cicit Youngjae, "tapi setelah itu kita menjalankan tugas seperti biasa, walau ada yang berbeda."

Bambam mengangguk, "Bahkan sempat terjadi pertengkaran kecil diantara kita—tapi semuanya sudah selesai."

Mark kini angkat bicara, "Suasana sangat berbeda."

Jackson menatap kedua rekan nya dengan penuh takjub, "Boleh aku bertanya, bagaimana bisa kalian hidup lagi?"

Jinyoung dan Jaebum saling berpandangan, ada rasa bersalah karena terlalu lama meninggalkan kelompok ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu sudah di atur oleh yang diatas sana.

"Moitié hidup abadi," jawab Jinyoung lirih, "sebuah informasi yang disembunyikan oleh ras monster dari kita."

Yugyeom membelak, dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil buku usang yang tadi sempat jadi perdebatan, lalu duduk kembali, menunjukkan buku usang itu dihadapan Jaebum dan Jinyoung.

"Kak, captain, kami baru mengetahui nya hari ini—dari buku ini!"

Jaebum menatap tidak mengerti ke buku usang itu.

"Dari mana kau menemukan buku itu, Yugyeom?" tanya Jaebum.

Yugyeom terdiam cukup lama, berpikir, akhirnya Youngjae yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Dia menemukannya di gudang kemarin—aneh."

Jinyoung mengeryit, akhirnya dia meminta Yugyeom memberikan buku itu ke dirinya.

"Hmm …" Jinyoung membacanya dengan cepat, hanya membuka halaman dengan cepat, tapi dia tetap bisa membaca halaman per halaman.

"Aku mengerti," Jinyoung mengangguk, "buku ini—diberikan diam-diam oleh ras monster ke sini, entah bagaimana mereka bisa tahu gudang kita tapi … sepertinya kita nanti akan berterima kasih ke mereka."

Semuanya mengeryit bingung, kecuali Jaebum.

"Bahasa mudahnya, mereka memberikan ini kepada kalian untuk—membantu kalian?" ucap Jaebum tidak yakin, "tapi tidak usah dipikirkan."

Semuanya memandang takjub Jaebum, yang sudah banyak berubah itu.

"Ya, yang penting kita sudah kembali kan!" tanggap Jinyoung, dia merekah kan senyumnya, "hey, sejak datang kesini, aku belum menerima pelukan dari kalian, cepat kita berpelukan sebelum aku marah! Aku kangen dengan kalian!"

Kelima orang itu terkekeh, melihat Jinyoung yang mulai mengeluarkan aura positifnya.

"Tidak Junior, yang boleh memeluk mu cuman diriku," ucap Jaebum datar, dia menarik Jinyoung yang berdiri itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yak! Kak! Aku kan kangen dengan mereka! Biarkan aku memeluk mereka~" rajuk Jinyoung tidak terima.

"Tidak," ucap Jaebum dingin, semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu, dan mencium leher Jinyoung.

"Captain, kami kangen dengan kalian!" Jackson meloncat, memeluk langsung kedua orang itu.

"Aku juga!"—Youngjae.

"Aku merindukan captain dan kak Jinyoung!"—Yugyeom.

Semuanya berpelukan, menumpuk dengan Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang berada di posisi bawah.

"Yak! Aku sesak! Aku perlu bernafas! Kak Jaebum, regangkan pelukan mu, kau membuat paru-paru ku sesak! Jackson, Mark, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom, cepat menyingkir!"

 **|sequel end; with3194words|**

Well, Rin menganggap sequel ini tidak ada special-spesialnya, bahkan pertemuan kembali antara Jaebum-Jinyoung dengan Jackson-Youngjae-Mark-Yugyeom-Bambam seperti biasa-biasa aja. Rin tetap membuat beberapa bingung dengan beberapa poin yang masih menggantung.

Tapi, yang penting Rin udah buat sequel ulalalala /dance with Yugyeom/

Terima kasih banget yang udah mengikuti cerita ini, oh ya, sequel ini selesai tepat beberapa jam setelah chapter ketiga di update, lol~

Rin minta maaf sama **dumb-baby-lion** , Rin tidak bermasuk menyindir siapapun, karena Rin hanya menekankan apa yang sudah ditanyakan, hehehe /bow 90°/

Kayaknya kemarin banyak yang ga terima endingnya ya, Rin juga sebenarnya tidak tahu ending itu bisa disebut sad-ending ataupun happy-ending, hehehe. Awalnya Rin agak kecewa karena reader kaya ga teliti buat nemuin beberapa hint tentang kelanjutan nya, tapi Rin kagum sama salah satu reader, dia teliti banget, bahkan reviewnya itu benar—tentang kejadian sebenarnya!

 **Big Thanks again to ::**

 **Dumb-baby-lion ; ciandys ; bbangssang ; lee-seokie ; Double-Bob-B-I ; mole13 ; octo93 ; joah**

Terima kasih lagi kepada **speak-reader** dan **silent-reader** /bow again/

Rin tidak akan banyak bicara di sini, terima kasih lagi karena telah menyukai karya-karya Rin /bow again/

Last word, **mind to review again**?

 **.**

 **[[done] Thurdays, 24 September 2015, 21:18 WIB [Rin birthday, btw]]**


End file.
